Sparks Ignite
by meg198
Summary: ***Sequel to Freedom*** Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Southern Water Tribe

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Sparks Ignite! I can't wait to share this story with you guys. This is the sequel to Freedom so if you're new to my channel, go check out that story first so you can know what's going on in this story! I'm gonna get right into it. So I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 ** _Book 1: Acceptance_**

 **Chapter 1: The Southern Water Tribe**

 _One year later…_

Katara clapped for her students, they had progressed so far in the past few months. "Excellent job guys. That'll be all for today" the kids cheered and yelled their thanks as they grabbed their things to leave. Katara watched them go with a smile on her face. The kids gave her a sense of joy and purpose while she was home.

Being home was more difficult then expected. She missed traveling. She missed always doing something new. It wasn't the same without everyone there.

Aang visited often, but when he did, he always tried to make her leave with him. And sometimes she genuinely considered it. But she always came up with an excuse in her head not to. Whether it was her students or just not the right time, she always found some reason why she had to stay in the southern water tribe.

Toph had visited the last time Aang had. While she was there, she explained what happened with her parents to Katara. Toph had gone to her parents and told them of her journeys and how much she accomplished. She told them how much she missed them and how she wanted to come home but she wouldn't be coddled like a little girl anymore. The entire world saw her as a warrior and it was time they treat her like one. It had lasted about 2 weeks before they started to revert back to their old ways. So she sent a letter to Aang and he picked her up and they left. Since then, she had been traveling with him.

Toph hated the south pole. The ground was unbearably cold on her feet which forced her to wear shoes her entire stay. She hated feeling helpless but she couldn't see, making her such. Aang made her shoes out of earth so she could still see but not be so cold when she came back for the wedding.

Suki was around as much as possible. Even with the wedding fast approaching, she had to settle her duties in Kyoshi before she could stay full time. She had picked a younger warrior to replace her as the leader, but there was still so much left to do before she could retire officially. And when she was here, she was busy with wedding planning. But tomorrow was two weeks before the wedding and she would be arriving so her and Sokka could accomplish all of the prewedding traditions. Katara was very excited to have her best friend home full time and Sokka was even more excited than she was.

Lastly was Zuko. She let out a sigh at thinking of his name. Katara hadn't seen him for more then a year, when she got on the boat back to the southern water tribe. But he wrote her often, just like he said he would. He would tell her of his meetings and how his advisors were treating him, and she would tell him of her students and the wedding planning.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought she would be seeing him very soon. He had made full arrangements, so he could make it to the wedding. The advisors weren't happy, but he didn't seem to mind much. When she sent him the invitation, he told her he wouldn't miss it for the world.

But home was different from when she left. When Sokka and her arrived at the southern water tribe, they were shocked at what they saw. They had known that northern water tribe members had come to rebuild. But they had no idea what was in store for their little village.

When they approached in their ship, an entire wall was built around the village, and not like the one Sokka had made before they left. Waterbenders operated a gate to let people in and out. But inside is what really was different. There were actual buildings made of snow and ice that were constructed by the waterbenders. There was streets and paths and an entire marketplace for people to have their businesses and shop. It looked like a mini version of their sister tribe. And as much as she missed her small village, they were heading in the right direction with what was best for them.

Katara walked in from her lessons, seeing her Gran Gran, father and brother all sitting at the table chatting over some tea. She smiled at them as she came in, "Hello everyone, how is everyone doing this afternoon?" she asked them.

Her father smiled, he saw the way his daughters mood brightened as every day got closer to the wedding, "Just fine darling… A letter arrived for you this morning… From the fire nation"

Katara smiled big and took it from him, "Thank you daddy" she kissed his cheek and rushed off to her room to read it, her Gran Gran chuckling in her wake.

 _Dear Katara,_

 _It's been another long stressful day and I just needed to write to you to clear my head. Some earth kingdom advisors are visiting this week to go over more territory. It is just so damn stressful! We are deciding what to do with the colonies but a compromise with these people is near impossible, they're so hard headed! They want us to just give back the territory to the earth kingdom but there are citizens that have been living here for decades! We can't just evict them from their homes, but that's exactly what they want to do but I refuse. I wish you were here, you would know exactly how to bust through their brick heads._

 _I visited Azula two days ago… It seems she only gets worse every time I go. I was only able to be there 5 minutes before she had a fit. I'm not sure how to fix it and neither do the doctors. I'm sure my mom would be able to help but…_

 _Uncle arrived yesterday to accompany me to the wedding. He is very excited to see you again. He says no one quiet understands how to make the proper cup of tea like you and him do. Tastes all the same if you ask me._

 _I'm glad to see your students are improving. I hope wedding planning is going well. Hopefully Sokka isn't sweating in his boots too much. From what you've told me about your wedding traditions, he's got a lot to worry about._

 _I hope things at the tribe are going well. But I'm practically counting down the days until I can see you again._

 _Zuko_

Katara smiled and held the letter close to her heart. She immediately grabbed the nearest paper and quill and began to write her response.

She sighed, looking out the window. She missed him so much. But she tried to stay strong.

It would not be too long before she would see him again.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this series! Next chapter we will see what Zuko has been up to! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fire Nation Palace

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are excited to see where this series is going to go. Just like Freedom, I have a feeling its going to be a long one. I'm sorry for not getting any of my stories up last Sunday. I was unfortunately very sick. In case you guys haven't noticed, I try to get at least one chapter of one of my stories up every Sunday. That's as much of a schedule I can stick to or else I feel like I have too much of a deadline lol As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 2: The Fire Nation Palace**

Zuko was on his way back from another meeting with his advisors and just as usual, it did not go as he had hoped. He had been looking for a compromise with the earth kingdom people for 3 days but it didn't seem as if he would ever find one. He mostly just wanted to find one so that way they could leave and he could set his course for the southern water tribe where a certain brown haired beauty was waiting for him.

He walked through the halls of the palace he had learned to call home again. It had been so long since it had been home. Sometimes he would feel like he had déjà vu when he walked through these corridors. He would forget he had defeated Azula and the Avatar had defeated his father and think he was the 13 year old boy on his way to the war meeting that would change his life.

Zuko looked at the portraits that hung the walls of all the previous fire lords and their families. His had not yet been done, not until he married and sired children. But he looked up at the face of his father and wanted desperately to take it down. He knew he couldn't because his advisors and some noblemen would be displeased. But he wanted to.

He looked at the face of his father. He had a smirk on his face, as it seemed he often did. He never smiled unless he was gaining power. Unless he was winning. A smug smirk often graced his features so he guessed it seemed prudent to have the painting of him forever hanging on these walls to be smirking.

He then looked at his mother. Her face was stone cold, which was the opposite of who she truly was. She almost seemed scared by Ozai's presence, which didn't seem out of the ordinary at all. Ursa never smiled around Ozai, at least not for a very long time. Zuko remembered as a child wishing his mother would smile more when they were as a family. But she never did.

Then Zuko looked at himself and Azula. He was surprised he was still in the painting. He would have thought they burned over his face or painted a new one with just Ozai and Azula once he was banished. He looked at the 10 year old boy with an unscarred face and wondered what he would tell him if he could.

Maybe your fathers a tyrant and you need to get as far away as possible. Maybe.

Zuko tore his attention from the painting and continued onto his study. It seemed the only place he could get any peace and quiet nowadays. He sat at his desk, letting out a breath as he did so. He looked over his desk, half expecting another pile of paperwork to be there when he did. But instead there was a small scroll, wrapped in blue ribbon, indicting it was from the southern water tribe.

He practically tore it open, eager to read it.

 _Dear Zuko,_

 _I'm sorry to hear you're still have trouble with the earth kingdom dignitaries. They are a hard headed group of people. Toph is an example of that one. There's a few ways you could go from here. You could give them the territory and ask that they allow the fire nation civilians to stay and live there just as they always have. Have you tried that yet?_

 _My other suggestion is make it neutral territory. It is neither fire nation nor earth kingdom territory. A representative from each would govern the area and all extra resources would benefit each country equally. This way both fire nation and earth kingdom could live in harmony here but it is no longer fire nation colonies which the earth kingdom seems to be upset about._

 _My students are excelling every single day. It's so thrilling to see them all so excited when they come to class every day because it reminds me of when I was the same way. And they want to learn from me! I never saw myself teaching again after Aang but the feeling to be enriching the minds of the youth of my tribe is like nothing else._

 _You can tell Uncle I am looking forward to seeing him as well. There is nothing like a good cup of tea with an old friend._

 _The wedding planning is stressful especially with Suki not here all of the time. It seems while she is here we were rushing to get as much stuff done as possible but when she's gone it's us trying to find stuff to do that she won't get too upset that we planned without her. Luckily, she will be arriving tomorrow and staying! Her and Sokka have to go through all of the prewedding traditions of my tribe before the ceremony._

 _I am so looking forward to you coming for the wedding. Hopefully you won't have to run off too soon afterwards, I want to show you my tribe. I can hardly wait._

 _Katara_

Zuko smiled, rereading the letter 3 times. He could practically hear her voice in the words. He missed her. He missed her presence and the way she could always calm him down.

It wouldn't be too long before he saw her again.

The next meeting with the earth kingdom representatives was better then any other meeting they had had so far. Zuko spoke of Katara's plan to make the colonies neutral territory and the noblemen actually agreed with his plan.

The Avatar and Zuko had spoken of plans to make neutral territory and a neutral city for all 4 nations before he had left for the earth kingdom. Zuko had added this into Katara's plan and it seemed to go swimmingly. When Zuko returned from the wedding, they would comply a list of laws and a treaty between all four nations of this territory to inspire peace and good nature.

But there was another part that Zuko had loved about this plan. He would need a representative from the southern water tribes to be there for the treaty making.

And he knew the exact right person for the job.

 **Ta-Daaa! What do you guys think of this chapter? It was a lot of fun to put together and I can't wait for you guys to see where this series is going! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you to those who have been here since Freedom and to the new people reading this, hello! And I hope you enjoy what I have planned for this story! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 3: The Confession**

The next week and half were filled with busy dress fittings, color coordinating, greeting far away guests and so much more wedding planning. People from around the world were coming to this wedding and they wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

But when the stress seemed to get too much, Katara and Suki would take walks around the wall to clear their heads. It was something they did often when things just weren't seeming to go right. Suki turned to Katara, "Can I ask you something?" she asked, one evening on one of their walks.

Katara turned back at her and nodded, "Yes of course". She waited for Suki to respond. Suki paused a moment, letting out a breath, "Did something happen between you and Zuko during the comet?" she asked her best friend.

Katara looked down, unable to conceal the blush that washed her cheeks. Suki raised a brow at her response, "Is that a yes?" she asked, becoming more certain with the other girl was acting. Katara sighed, "I love him…" she blurted out.

Suki's eyes widened, "Wow… I wish I could say I didn't see it coming but…" she confessed. Katara looked at her questioningly. Suki laughed a little, "I could see it from a mile away… Does he know?" she asked her. Katara nodded, "We… confessed after the fight with Azula"

Suki squealed slightly, then paused confused again, "Why didn't you stay with him after the war?" she asked, confused. Katara smiled slightly at her friend, "It just wasn't the right time… He had to learn how to run a country… And I wanted to come home to my family…"

"That makes sense" Suki told her, "But what's gonna happen after the wedding? Will you go with him?" she asked her.

Katara bit her lip. She had certainly thought about it. But was it the right time? Was she ready to try and start something with Zuko? Was he ready? "It's a conversation we're going to have…" she confessed, sighing.

"Katara! Suki!"

The two girls turned at the sound of their names. Sokka was running to catch up to them, "La you guys walk fast! Aang and Toph are here!" he told them. The two girls smiled and followed him to the front gate where the two friends would be landing.

When they approached, Aang was talking to Hakoda about the village and how much it had changed already since the last time he visited. Toph stood behind him, listening but also taking in her surroundings with her new earth shoes.

Aang looked past Hakoda to see Katara walking towards them. He stood in awe of her beauty. She got more beautiful every time he saw her. He missed her so much while him and Toph were away. He enjoyed his time with Toph helping people, but he wished she would join them. The south pole would get by without her.

Katara smiled back at him, "Hi Aang…"

Aang didn't even respond, he simply pulled her in close for a hug. Katara's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Woah there Aang…" she told him, chuckling a little. But Aang hung onto her, "I missed you"

Katara smiled shyly, "I missed you too Aang". But Katara couldn't help but think of the way he hugged her as if she were hugging her brother. He had grown a lot since the war and was about her height now. But it still felt different.

The day went by in more greetings and planning. It seemed they were always busy. And as more people arrived, they became busier. It seemed the wedding was going to much bigger then they imagined but everyone around the world wanted to see two of the great war heroes get married.

At the end of the day, all Katara wanted to do was relax. She sat back and looked up at the stars and the moon, the sight comforting her.

She heard a knock at her door and looked up, looking to see who it was. Aang stood there, smiling at her, "Hey Katara"

Katara smiled back, "Hey Aang… It's late, you should be resting. You've had a long day of traveling" its been so long since she found him in the iceberg and she still couldn't help but mother him. Aang shrugged, "I'm wide awake… I wanted to talk to you actually" he told her.

Her breath hitched a little as he sat next to her. She had a feeling about what he wanted to say and was scared to hear her own response. He began, "You've been here for a long time Katara… The south pole is thriving, better then it ever has. Maybe its time you step away…"

Katara sighed, "Aang…" she said, but he cut her off. Aang continued, "I think you need to travel with me again… It'll make both of us happy. Being apart is only hurting both of us"

The way he spoke only confused Katara more. He talked as if they were more then just friends. "Aang… I don't know…" Katara said, unsure of what to say. But Aang cut her off again, "It's already been decided. I talked to your father and he agrees. After the wedding, you, me and Toph are gonna travel again" he said excitedly.

Katara looked at him, getting angry, "You two decided this without talking to me?" she asked. But Aang tried to explain himself, "Well, I know you'll never want to leave because of your ties here but you're not happy. So, me and your father agreed"

But she cut him off, "You two don't get to make decisions for me!" she stood up, now furious, "I will decide to leave here on my time! Not anyone elses!" with that she stormed from her own room, not seeing the sad face Aang left in her wake.

She went off to the edge of the village, looking out to the great escape of ice that followed. She wanted nothing more than to escape.

But not with him.

 **Ta-Daaa! Thank you everyone for reading that chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession Part 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of Sparks Ignite! I'm glad you all have seemed to enjoy this series so far and I hope a lot of you have stuck around through Freedom! We get to see Zuko again this chapter and his perspective! So get ready! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 4: The Confession Part 2**

Zuko had been traveling for a week and they were quickly nearing the South Pole, winds coming for the north pushing them along. Zuko could hardly contain his excitement. The thought of seeing Katara once again after going so long without her, excited him to no end. The thought of holding her in his arms again exhilarated him.

But another part of him worried for what he might find. What had happened to her in the past year? Did she still hold affection for him? Or did she find love and comfort in someone else during his absence. It made him jittery to think about, his nerves getting the best of him. It didn't stop him his heart from pounding when he thought of seeing her again.

He was equally ecstatic to get away from his duties and advisors for a while. They constantly nagged him about important duties that had still yet to be accomplished in his first year of office. He was only one man who could do so much. He tried to take one obstacle at a time but that never seemed enough to them. There was one particular issue that he refused to bring up to anyone else.

They wanted him to wed.

They worried for the safety of their nation's security. He had no heir or anyone to take the throne. If Ozai supporters came after him and managed to kill him, Ozai or Azula could rise to the throne once again. And the advisors would have no choice but to obey because it was law. They had been quiet so far, but there was no telling they would stay that way.

But there was only one woman on his mind.

He couldn't imagine marrying anyone else but Katara. He couldn't imagine another woman sharing his bed and the Fire Lady title. He didn't want anyone else to. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep his advisors at bay. He wanted to give Katara time but didn't know how much time he could give.

Zuko sighed, looking out over the ocean. It always seemed to calm him when stress plagued his thoughts. He often missed it when he was shut up in his office all day.

"Something troubles you nephew" Iroh inferred. The man was always good at reading the other man's thoughts. "Perhaps it is the advisor's wedding plans?"

Too good.

Zuko looked at him surprised for a moment, then reasoned the advisors must have told him as well. He sighed, "You know me too well Uncle…" Zuko intertwined his fingers leaning over the railing. Iroh sighed, "Why does it trouble you so? There is Mai. She would make a… decent Fire Lady" Iroh thought of the girl with a cold monotone demeanor. He knew she wasn't right for his nephew but wanted him to talk.

Zuko gulped slightly. He hadn't talked to Mai in over a year. She had made several attempts to contact him, even traveling to the palace, luckily, he was in a meeting. But he ignored all of them. He knew her affections for him but didn't repay them, and he was never good at explaining how he felt. At the same time, he didn't want to hurt her.

"No… Not her Uncle…" he said, wanting to leave it at that. But he knew his Uncle and how he would know there was more to that. His Uncle raised an eye brow at him, "Do you have someone else in mind?" he asked him. Zuko was silent for a moment, indicting yes.

Iroh clapped his hands a little, "My nephew! In love! Who is it?" he asked him, "Is she fire nation? Or is she water tribe?" he rambled on, asking a lot of questions. Zuko shushed him after a moment, "Keep your voice down!" he told his Uncle, looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

Zuko sighed, "It's Katara…" he told his Uncle. His Uncle gasped slightly then smiled, "Well I'd be wrong to say I didn't have a feeling…" he said, stroking his goatee. But Zuko's spirits didn't brighten any, "It's been a year… What if her feelings changed? What if she found someone else that she loves more?" he asked his Uncle.

Iroh smiled sadly, "Zuko…" he rests a hand on his weary shoulder, "Trust in your heart… And it will lead you to great happiness… You are the keeper of your heart… Don't doubt it" his Uncle told him.

Zuko only let his eyes roll slightly at his Uncles proverb. But he still smiled, "Thank you Uncle"

Iroh smiled back at his nephew, giving him one more pat on the back before walking back onto the deck of the ship. Zuko sighed once more.

Only a few more days and he would see her again.

Meanwhile, Katara was still reveling in what Aang told her. How dare he and her father make decisions for her! It still angered her to no end that they could do such a thing. She was no child in need of coddling. She had been around the world and she would do it again when she was good and ready.

She still wasn't sure if that was something she wanted. The thought of staying in one place for the rest of her life, sounded appealing to her. She wanted to settle down and start a family. But that's not what Aang wanted. He wanted to travel until he couldn't anymore. And the thought of that sounded exhausting. Part of the reason she had stayed for so long was because she wanted to call somewhere home again.

It's not that she didn't miss the thought of traveling and exploring. She did. But she also didn't miss the constant running. She didn't miss the thought of a destination that they had to get to. That thought didn't make her heart ache. She missed seeing new places and interacting with different people. But not having to fix something everywhere she went.

Katara sighed, looking out onto the sunset. She wasn't sure where to go from here. She knew what everyone else wanted but what did she want? She honestly wasn't sure.

But at the same time, what was she waiting for? Why did she want to stay here so badly? Well there was her students, but she could easily hand over her responsibilities to Pakku. She had her family here but she could always come back and visit. Why had she stayed so long? And why didn't she want to leave?

What was she waiting for?

 **Ta-Daa! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I know it's a little filler but next chapter is a very exciting one. The two are finally reunited! Just wait to see next chapter! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 5 of Sparks Ignite! This is a very exciting chapter for this series and where it really gets rolling! So stay tuned and read to find out what happens next! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 5: The Return**

Katara anxiously waited for Zuko's arrival throughout the day. He had sent her a short letter before his departure of when he would be arriving and today was the day. She was anxious to see his face. How much had he changed? Did he grow out his hair like his father? Or kept it short like in the war? Did he have facial hair?

It was clear to everyone else how excited she was. It upset Aang to see how excited she got. She didn't seem as excited when she saw him. It angered him a little, but he tried his best not to show it. He stood in Katara's kitchen, his arms crossed, looking out the window, a sad expression gracing his features. Katara noticed his mood, but nothing could destroy hers today.

But as much as she wanted to just sit by the dock and wait for his ship to enter the horizon, she couldn't. As Suki's maid of honor, she had to help with some of the wedding traditions. While Sokka was away on a week-long hunting trip, Suki had to construct 3 gifts to give to him during the ceremony. She got to choose the gifts based on their relationship. The idea was the gifts would resemble their love and distract the bride from the loss of her fiancé. And as the maid of honor, Katara had to help with all of it.

Katara sat at the kitchen table, helping Suki construct her first of 3 gifts. Suki had all of her ideas but knew it would take a long time to construct all of them if she did them by herself. So she had Katara help her. This was normally tradition anyways, so it wasn't odd that the maid of honor helped.

"Maybe for the bracelet, you could combine the green and blue twine so its woven together?" Katara suggested, showing her how it would look. Suki nodded, liking the idea, "Can you get started dying the fabric?" she asked her. Katara nodded, grabbing the green leaves that they used to dye fabric. They had been important from the earth kingdom as part of the trade deal. She had to pick all of the leaves off their stem, since the stem left a brownish hue to the fabric if left on. Once she was finished, she would place them in hot water and let them steep. It would take a few hours for the water to be strong enough to dye fabric, but it made the whole home smell wonderfully fresh.

It was clear how much Suki missed Sokka. It was obvious on her face when she stared out the window onto the horizon, that she was wondering when she would see the group of men just making their way over the hill. But inside her she knew she wouldn't see him again until her wedding day. Then he would present his gifts to her and hers to him and they would wed. Everyone knew how much that meant to Suki.

"Suki" Katara said the girls name, seeing her daze off into space. Suki shook herself mentally awake. Seeing her mistake, she blushed a little bit, "Sorry…"

Katara chuckled a little bit, waving her off then returning to the leaves. She glanced up at Aang, but the scowl remained on his face. She sighed, deciding to shrug it off. Nothing could ruin her day today.

But after a moment, Katara noticed his scowl deepen as if something even more so troubled him. Then suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Katara moved to the door and opened it, looking to see who it was.

A teenage waterbender from the northern water tribe was on the other side. Katara had seen him with her father before, training. Hakoda had said the boy named Kai wanted to become a great warrior and learn everything about the tribe. He left the northern water tribe with his mother to escape his abusive father, a thing unfortunately common in their sister tribe, but left very secretive. Katara smiled at the boy, "Hello Kai, can I help you?" she asked him. Kai smiled up at her, he was about a head shorter then Katara herself, "The gate keeper's spot a fire nation ship heading this way ma'am" Katara smiled wide.

Zuko.

She practically ran to the docks, unable to contain her excitement. Both Suki and Aang followed her, a lot slower, having two completely opposite moods over the waterbender's excitement. Katara looked out to the horizon and saw the fire nation ship heading towards shore, squealing in delight.

But she couldn't help but look around at her fellow tribe members. They had gathered at the dock, all sharing the same nervous scared look on their faces. The war still haunted them. The pain it had caused was still present in their minds. And she didn't know if the sight of a fire nation ship docking on their shore would ever come easy to them.

But it was almost like Zuko knew the reaction his presence would cause. Because as the ship came into view, a white flag was raised onto the flag pole, showing that the ship came in peace. Katara smiled, as everyone around her let out a sigh of relief, but a little part of her felt sad inside that Zuko came knowing that his presence may not be welcome at first.

She wanted to change things around here. After the war, she wanted to change their attitudes about the fire nation. With Zuko in power, the fire nation would never go back to the power-hungry country it once was. And she wanted everyone else to understand that too. Maybe his presence at the wedding would change things.

The boat pulled through the gate, docking at the pier, made from wood imported from the earth kingdom. Katara tried to look up to the top of the ship, to see Zuko's smiling face looking back at her but she wasn't able to see him yet.

Then the metal plank was lowered and she could finally see Zuko, looking down at her, his eyes lightening up when his eyes met hers. Katara smiled wider then she ever thought possible, and it took everything in her not to run to him.

Zuko walked down the plank, Iroh following behind him. Iroh caught sight of the exchange between his nephew and the waterbender and smiled.

Once he reached the ground, he walked straight to Katara, pulling her in for a hug, not caring who sees. She reciprocated without hesitation and Zuko let the breath he didn't know he had been holding go

"I told you I'd return to you..." Zuko told her

Katara smiled. It felt unbelievably good to be in each other's arms again. It had been too long.

 **Ta-Daa! I hope you guys enjoyed that reunited chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Let me know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Horizon

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last very happy chapter of Katara and Zuko being reunited! It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you found it fun to read! Now that Zuko and Katara are together again, we can really get into this series! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 6: The Horizon**

Katara and Zuko stood there holding each other for a few minutes. Before Aang finally cleared his throat, agitated at the two's display.

Katara looked up and blushed a little, "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Fire Lord Zuko" she said sheepishly. Zuko chuckled, "Why thank you Master Katara" he winked at the official titles. They both laughed a little, then turned to the others.

Suki smiled, giving Zuko a hug, "Thank you for coming" she told him, then turned to Iroh to give him a hug as well. Iroh nodded and spoke, "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" he said smiling.

Zuko then turned to Aang, who didn't seem like his usual happy self. He watched the interactions with a look of sadness on his face. "Hello Aang" he said to the boy, waiting to see his reaction. Aang looked up, as if he had dazed off and smiled, "Hi Zuko! Welcome back to the gang!" as if turning back into his normal happy demeanor.

The group made their way back to Katara's home. Katara pointed out things from her village as she went. They walked through the marketplace and she showed them the canals that ran through the city. Her house stood at the top of the village, furthest from the gate, designed to protect the chief from intruders.

"And this is my home" she lead them into her humble abode. A relatively small home made from ice that the waterbender's sculpted. It wasn't too big, but it was big enough for the small family. Zuko looked around, imagining Katara sitting at the table writing letters, or Sokka sat over the fire, cooking meat. He smiled at that.

Iroh then yawned slightly, "Thank you Miss Katara for this tour, but I think I am going to retire to my ship for a nice cup of tea and a nap. It was a long journey. I appreciate all of your hospitality" he patted Zuko on the back and walked out of the home, making his way back to the ship.

Katara then turned to Suki and put on her puppy dog eyes, "Any way I could be off of maid of honor duties for a few hours so I could show Zuko around?" she smiled, trying to seem as innocent as possible. Suki sighed and chuckled, "Go ahead, I'll be alright for a couple hours"

Katara smiled big, "Thanks Suki!" practically dragging Zuko behind her.

Aang frowned a little, seeing how Katara and Zuko were going off on their own. What was going on between them? All Katara has been looking forward to lately is seeing Zuko. He knew they corresponded often, but he didn't realize they were that close. What was he missing?

He shook it off. He knew that Katara would be leaving with him soon. She just had to warm up to the idea. He was sure her father would talk to her after the wedding and convince her. So, he smiled a little to himself, then turned to Suki, offering his assistance in helping her while Katara was gone.

Katara giggled and ran into the city, Zuko following with a smile on his face. They ended up in the middle of the marketplace, people bustling around them to buy their goods, some being southern water tribe and others imports from the other nation. The little town had changed so much since he had tried to invade so many moons ago.

He had changed so much since then.

Katara looked around at the different stalls. She pointed out things to him and talked about the people who made them. Soi (Pronounced Soy) made clay utensils and bowls. Wei (Pronounced Way) made wicker baskets. Everyone had their own knitch that they enjoyed. Katara walked up to a stall that sold jewelry admiring all of the pieces. Zuko smiled down at her.

Katara found herself lost in thought over the jewelry. Maybe one day she would get to own pieces from across the world. Maybe Zuko would buy her pieces from the fire nation. Are those things she would get as Fire Lady? What did being Fire Lady entail? Was she cut out for it?

She shook her head. Why was she thinking of that already? She had no idea if that was even her future. Or if that's even what Zuko wanted. She shook away the thoughts and turned back to him, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the market.

She took him to her favorite spot in all of her village. It was there before she left with Aang and she hoped if she ever left again and came back it would still be there. "Wow…" Zuko said. The spot overlooked the vast ocean, pieces of ice floating inside. A group of penguins could be seen in the distance, sliding around on a plane of ice. It was all wide open sea.

"Sometimes if I miss traveling, I come out here… It reminds me how big the world actually is. It can feel small in the village" Katara said, looking out at the horizon, "I don't want to forget…"

Zuko smiled watching her, "Katara…" he said, causing her to turn to look at him. He saw the glow of the sunlight in her eyes and how the snow showed up against her tanned skin. She was bundled up in her parka and boots but she still radiated through all of it.

Katara looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. But she noticed how he hesitated. Oh no what was he going to say? She thought to herself.

"Katara!" they both turned at the sound of someone calling her name. And undenounced to the other, they both sighed in regret. Katara turned to him, apology in her eyes, "Later?" she said, hopeful. Zuko tried to smile and nodded, "Yeah no problem… Your people await" he joked with her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, punching his arm, causing him to laugh as well.

"I'll see you later" Katara said, before kissing his cheek and running to catch up with the warrior who was calling her. Zuko blushed slightly at the kiss, watching after her, before he sighed and looked back over the horizon.

What was he supposed to say?

 **Ta-Daa! That was a fun chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as usual! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Waiting

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 7 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are excited for what's to come! I apologize for no new stories yesterday. It was a crazy busy day but here we are! Will Zuko be able to talk to Katara this chapter? Will she be able to tell Zuko she loves him? We will find out! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 7: The Waiting**

The next few days flew by in a flash. The last minute wedding preparing and meeting guests took so much out of everyone, that they all couldn't wait to go to bed so they could rest before they did it all again the next day.

Suki was furiously trying to finish her 3 gifts for Sokka. She constantly worried that she may not finish them in time. But Gran Gran and other women of the tribe told her this is completely normal. All women want the gifts to be absolutely perfect, so much so that we stress ourselves to death with them. It gave Suki some reassurance, but she was still stressed none the less.

Katara spent the majority of her time with Suki, either finishing the gifts or helping set up the venue or helping prepare food or wherever she was needed. It didn't leave much time for her to be with Zuko. It was surprising to her how much he missed him even though he was right there. After getting to venture to her spot with him, she wanted to be with him all of the time. She wanted to show him more of the village or just sit and talk about what they had been doing for the past year. But most of their conversations lately had been passing words as they walked by or before they went to bed, which upset the both of them.

Even when Zuko was on vacation he had to work. He thought this could be a break where he could relax but he was probably even more stressed since he wasn't home to take care of issues, it made it even more stressful. He often spent nights locked in his room on the ship, wishing he could do something more exciting but be stuck inside doing paperwork. He wished he could be out with Katara, underneath the moonlight, just the two of them.

That's usually when his mind wandered to other things he shouldn't be thinking about.

But today was the wedding and joy was around every corner. Everyone in the village had a sense of happiness around them with the wedding bells ringing.

Suki looked herself up and down in her dress. It was mostly blue but had some green accents to make it her own. The blue was deepest at the top and faded into a white at the bottom, and had green sewn in detailing, around the bottom of the dress. Then over top, she wore a parka of similar style, but she would take it off once she got to the ceremony. She also wore a green and gold crown, slightly daintier then her warrior one but a similar style. She couldn't help but twirl.

Katara watched her and smiled. It made her happy to see her best friend that happy. The dress suited her perfectly. She ideally wondered if she would be that happy on her wedding day. And it was like someone from the heavens told her she would, because a sense of calm washed over her as if she had jumped into a warm ocean. She smiled, slightly more content.

Gran Gran and Katara took her hands and lead her off of her pedestal. "By the name of Tui and La, I am proud to call you my granddaughter" Gran Gran told the Kyoshi warrior. Suki smiled at the older woman, "Thank you Gran Gran… I am honored to be your granddaughter…" she said, bowing slightly. Gran Gran smiled and lead her outside.

Everyone in the village, guests included lined the main street, waiting for the bride to make her appearance. It was a chance for everyone in the tribe to see the bride's dress, since the ceremony was for close family and friends only. Most brides changed into a simpler, more comfortable, gown for the reception, since back in the day brides were sucked into their dress and it was often uncomfortable for them. It also gave the bride and groom time to share their first love making together before the reception.

When Katara had mentioned that to Toph, she made a face and spat in disgust. But in the southern water tribe, it was not looked as something to be shameful of. It was only shameful if an act of adultery or it was out of wedlock. But other then that, it was celebrated because it gave new life, which is something they often needed in their village.

The crowd cheered as soon as Suki stepped outside. Everyone gasped and awed and googled her dress. People threw ice lilies and told her how beautiful she looked, how lucky Sokka was. Suki smiled and nodded her thanks to people as Gran Gran lead her down to the church.

Katara spotted Zuko standing with his Uncle and smiled at him as she followed behind Suki. He and Aang would be joining when Sokka and her father arrived. While Suki waited for her groom, only women were allowed in the church, hoping to give the woman peace of mind and allow her to gather her thoughts before the ceremony begun.

But as soon as Suki entered the church, her smile fell because she knew what came next. She would have to wait for Sokka to arrive. The hardest part was waiting.

Suki sat in silence, wondering if it had been too long, wondering if he left her, wondering if this was smart, wondering if they were too young, just simply wondering. Gran Gran, Katara and Toph, who Katara advised to keep her sarcastic comments to herself, saw the look on her face and knew she was overthinking. Katara rubbed her back.

"Do you think he…?" she asked, worriedly. Katara shook her head, "My brother loves you… He wouldn't run away…"

Suki sighed, still worried about Sokka. "Maybe he's hurt, maybe we should go after him!" she said, trying to stand up but Katara pulled her back down. Katara rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, "My father will take good care of him… And if he's hurt we'll have to kill him ourselves for missing this…" that made Suki chuckle slightly.

But it didn't last long, since her smile fell after a moment. Gran Gran took her hands, "My dear… There is nothing for you to stress… Your groom is coming. And you will marry him. Stress ages you… Believe me, I know" they all chuckled again before they sat in silence once again.

It felt like it had been too long before the doors opened and Sokka walked through. As soon as they saw each other, their eyes lit up. Their nerves went away and all that was left was love.

 **Ta-Daaa! That is the first part of the wedding! Stay tuned for the next part! I was going to keep it all as one but it would have been crazy long! So stay tuned! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Happiest Moment

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 8 of Sparks Ignite! This is the next part of the wedding and the actual ceremony for the most part, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far so I can't wait to get more into it! As you guys probably noticed, I wasn't able to upload anything for the past 2 weeks and I apologize for that. Finals are upon me and it's weighing heavily at the moment but I will try to stay consistent again for you guys, on Sundays as before. But as always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 8: The Happiest Moment**

The priest stepped forward from behind Sokka, ushering him forward as he stood in front of them. Zuko shot Katara a wink and a smile and she couldn't help but blush.

The priest began to speak, "It is my greatest honor to witness this glorious day… where Tui and La join you two as one…" he paused for a moment, "Will the bride present her 3 gifts…"

Suki reached behind her as Gran Gran handed her the 3 gifts one by one, "First… A knife… So, you may protect me and our future family…" she handed him the knife. It was beautifully carved. She carved the wood herself and had the blade made from the maker in town. It had its own sheath made out of leather to clip onto a belt. Sokka smiled at it, "I thank you for your gift… And by accepting it, I promise to protect you and our future family…"

Suki smiled and reached for the next gift, "Next… A bracelet of blue and green twine… So, you may always remember where we came from and where we are now" she told him. Sokka accepted it graciously, "I thank you for your gift… And by accepting it, I promise to always remember where we came from and where we are now…"

Suki reached for the last gift, "Lastly… a pony tail holder… So, I never have to hear about your hair falling again" everyone in the group laughed, including Sokka as he took the gift, "I thank you for your gift… But I don't promise to not complain about my hair falling down" everyone laughed.

The priest smiled a little, then looked to Sokka, "You may not present your gifts"

Sokka let out a breath a little bit, a little nervous now that it was her turn, "First… I gave to you for the second time your betrothal necklace… So, you may never forget how much I love you" he told her, while handing her the necklace with a green band and smooth turquoise stone. Suki smiled, taking it, "I thank you for your gift… And I promise to never forget how much you love me…"

Sokka smiled and winked at her, taking his next gift from his father, "Next… A fan… So, you know that I will never doubt your abilities…" Sokka handed her the fan. Suki couldn't help but smile at how much Sokka had grown from how he once was. There was once a time where he would never admit that she was just as good as him. But he had grown into the Sokka she knew and loved. She took it, "I thank you for your gift… And I promise to never doubt your nor my abilities…"

Sokka smiled then reached to his father to grab the last gift, "Next… A fish… So, you know that I will always provide for you and our family…" he said, handing her the fish. Suki stuck her nose up at the fish, but still took it, "I thank you for your gift… But it's gonna take a lot more then this to feed you"

Everyone laughed, Sokka giving her a look of such adoration, "You know me so well!"

The priest smiled, looking between them, "Well aren't you two perfect for each other" he thought out loud. Suki and Sokka exchanged a look and smiled. The priest spoke again, "May the maid of honor and the best man step forward"

Katara and Zuko both stood, smiling slightly. Katara hadn't realized Zuko had been chosen for Sokka's best man and something told her he didn't choose one until right before he walked in. The priest continued once they stood in front of the couple, "Would you please bind the lovers hands as one? Symbolizing the union of the two lovers by the grace of Tui and La, while we pray"

Katara and Zuko each took one end of the ribbon from the priest and began to bind the two's conjoined hands, as the priest spoke, "Tui and La, please join Sokka and Suki as one, under your grace, by your love. May your spirits fill within them to guide them to blissful marriage and life together. May you allow them a life full of prosperity and light, that guides their family even through the darkest of times. And allow them to enjoy each other and life you have graced them with forever"

Sokka and Suki looked at each other as the priest read the vow. It was clear how much the two loved each other and how happy they truly were. Katara looked at them as she wrapped their hands with Zuko. She took a glance at the best man and smiled.

Would she stand like this someday with him? Suki and Sokka wrapping their hands as the priest spoke of their loyalty to Tui and La. Would she be lucky enough to experience that with him?

Zuko looked at Katara and smiled. Little did she know, he was picturing the same thing.

The priest smiled and spoke, "By the grace of Tui and La, Sokka and Suki, you two are now joined by the love you two share. You may kiss"

The two embraced, their love exploding like fireworks off of each other. The room clapped and cheered and after a moment, cheering was heard from outside the church, meaning the wedding bell had gone off and the town knew that the ceremony was complete. Everyone know knew that there was no separating these two for the rest of their lives and that nothing could come between them in their new life together.

Katara smiled, watching the two. Gran Gran stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Katara looked down at the older woman as she spoke, "That will be you one day my child" she told her. Katara smiled, "Not anytime soon Gran Gran…"

But her Gran Gran chuckled slightly, "Might be sooner then you think" she said. Katara looked at her, puzzled, before her Gran Gran winked at her and went to the new couple, giving them her love and congrats. Katara watched them from afar, thinking. And she had only one question on her mind.

Why did she think of Zuko when she said that?

 **Ta-Daa! Happy moments! Suki and Sokka are married! Are you guys excited? The reception is next chapter and we will see more Zuko and Katara action then! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dance

**Hello everyone! I am back! I am so sorry for the delay in chapters. Finals week hit me hard with really no time to write and upload, which is why each of my stories are being uploaded today and will also be uploaded this Sunday! Then we will return to our normal schedule of every Sunday. But as always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 9: The Dance**

Sokka and Suki stepped out of the church to the cheers of the village. People threw snow into the air and it rained down onto them. The two smiled and waved to the rest of the crowd, their happiness shining down upon everyone they passed.

The rest of the family followed behind, letting the two share their happy moment. There was no one that could take that away from them.

Katara watched them and smiled. They were unbelievably happy and it made her want them to have every happiness. It made her want that for herself.

"Don't you want that one day?" Aang came up behind her, slightly spooking her. She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't heard him come up. Katara turned to look at him, "Maybe one day…" she told him. Aang smiled big at her response, "One day, we'll come back so we can have this. One day, we can have this too"

Katara lost her smile slightly, but simply turned to him and kept walking. Part of marrying Aang didn't seem too terrible. But another part felt so wrong.

They reached the large reception hall. It was where they held every big celebration in the village and it got larger and larger as the village grew. It was decorated in ice sculptures and greenery found at the outskirts of the south pole. The ceiling was carved by water benders in a scene of hunters searching for tiger seals and other creatures. It tells a tale of survival and a tale of the tribe.

Everyone watched as Sokka and Suki moved towards the front of the room to perform the ceremonial wedding dance. It was supposed to promote fertility and good health for the future children of the two. The two had begged their grandmother to let them skip the tradition, but she refused.

Sokka turned to Suki, a look of worry and panic on his face. But Suki gave him a look of reassurance, even though she was freaking out on the inside. The two nodded and began the dance, completely in sync with the other.

Hakoda made his way to his daughter, hoping to talk to her while the dance was going on and the crowd was distracted. With the busyness of wedding planning, he never got the chance to talk to her about his decision for her to go with Aang. He had the best intentions for her and wanted her to understand that.

"Your brother has been radiating since he wed Suki" he said over her shoulder. Katara turned to look at him, then turned to her brother, "Yeah… He does" she smiled at him. "I want you to be happy like that…" he told her. Katara's smile fell slightly and sighed, "Going with Aang won't do that for me Dad…"

Hakoda sighed, "You're not happy here… I just want you to find your happiness Katara… That's all I've ever wanted for you. And Aang talked about his adventures and how you would talk in your letters about wishing to be with him…" Katara's head snapped to him in surprise, but he continued, "I don't want you to feel stuck… Or tied here"

Katara smiled a little but that didn't wash away her surprise, "I'm not stuck here Dad… I will leave one day… But I want to leave when I'm ready… I will be the only one to know when it's time"

Hakoda nodded and kissed her head, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side. She smiled and clapped as Sokka and Suki finished their dance. Katara could see the relief fall upon their faces as they hit the last step.

Everyone moved to their seats for dinner. Katara moved towards where she knew her card had been and frowned when she saw it had been switched. She looked around the table and saw her name card had been moved to next to Zuko. She looked up and found Suki, smirking to her. Suki winked and sat down next to her new husband.

Katara sat in her seat, smiling to Zuko, "So how have the advisors been? Still annoying as ever?" she asked him, sipping her water. Zuko chuckled slightly, "Still the same… Their never-ending questions are getting old" he confessed to her. He hoped she wouldn't question much further. He didn't want her knowing about him taking a bride. She frowned slightly, "But you've already accomplished so much in a year. Your people are out of poverty, people are happy, and relations are better then they have ever been for a hundred years. What can they complain about?"

Zuko chuckled nervously, "Trust me… They find something…" he coughed, quickly changing the subject, "So tell me about your students. How are they doing?" he asked her. He immediately noticed how she beamed with pride, "They keep growing and excelling… It makes me proud to call myself their teacher, their first teacher none the less. They all have grown so much… It's going to be heartbreaking when I have to leave them" she smiled sadly.

"You're leaving?" Zuko asked, his heart crumbling as he said so. Had he run out of time? But Katara shook her head, "Not exactly… I'm not going anywhere anytime soon but I think I'll know when it's time to leave"

Zuko nodded, letting out a breath. Katara perked up after a moment, "Oh! How did that meeting with the earth kingdom advisors go?" she asked him. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, "Well uhh…" but a gong was sounded, indicting the crowd to listen up.

Hakoda stood at the front of the room, standing proudly next to his son. "Thank you everyone for joining us today in this wonderful celebration" he began, "Suki will be a fantastic fit to our tribe and our family…" he turned to her in the crowd and smiled to her, nodding slightly, "After some careful deliberation, I have decided to train my son, Sokka, to be your new chief. In a years time, I will step down and he will step up… And I'm sure he will do a fantastic job, just as our fathers have done before him" he paused for a moment, looking at everyone's faces in the crowd, "Let everyone enjoy this fantastic day and let the dancing begin"

Aang immediately ran to Katara, "Katara! Will you dance with me?" he asked her. Katara smiled and nodded at him, "We'll talk again later!" she said to Zuko, as Aang pulled her away.

Zuko nodded and sighed. He was so close.

 **Ta-Daa! That was a great chapter! Zuko just needs to speak up! We are almost there! Stay tuned! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Choice

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of Sparks Ignite! We have hit the first milestone of this series! I have so enjoyed the last 10 chapters and can't wait for you guys to see what's to come. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 10: The Choice**

Aang dragged Katara behind him, desperate to get her away from Zuko. He didn't like how the two had acted and he wanted her to warm up to leaving with him. He took her hand and twirled her in a circle. Katara giggled a little at how fast he spun her, and it made them both smile. Aang liked to make her laugh.

But Katara couldn't shake the feeling that she was dancing with her brother. Every movement they made felt like one she would make with Sokka, nothing too intimate, nothing too close. Nothing about the dance made her heart swoon or her breath quicken. It was fun and energizing but nothing made her want to hold Aang close and never let go.

But Aang smiled at her, enjoying the moment with her. She could tell by the look on his face that this meant something more to him, but she couldn't bear herself to think anything more of it.

It went on for what felt like hours of dancing before Katara was finally able to tear herself away from Aang. He kept her busy dancing for what felt like ages, before she finally excused herself to go get a drink. But really, she hadn't seen Zuko since dinner and was anxious to talk to him.

How ridiculous was she? It had only been an hour since she had last talked to him and she was already looking for where he went so she could talk to him again. What made her so drawn to him? They had history but that didn't mean anything. Right?

Katara looked around the reception and her eyes settled on Iroh, sitting at one of the tables, looking around at the festivities. She walked over to him, "Iroh? Do you know where Zuko went?" she asked him. Iroh smiled when he noticed her presence, "Ahh Miss Katara" he thought for a moment, "I believe he went outside for some fresh air. Perhaps he would enjoy some company?" he raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared his throat, only slightly meeting his gaze, "Oh I'll go check on him" she said as she walked away.

Iroh smiled slyly to himself, sipping his tea. After he had discovered Zuko's affections, he realized what he had to do. He had a mission to accomplish. Hopefully he would get the chance to achieve it.

Zuko looked out to the stars, thinking to himself. How was he supposed to ask Katara about coming with him if she didn't want to leave? Would he be able to handle her saying no? If he managed to get her to come back with him, it would give him more time to talk to her. He rubbed his forehead, looking to the sky.

He heard delicate footsteps behind him and turned to see Katara walking towards him. "I thought you could use some company" she said, smiling. He smiled, finding himself getting captured in her eyes. Even in the night, they caught the light of the stars and shined.

She leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night for a wedding" she thought out loud. Zuko nodded, leaning next to her, "Sokka seems very happy…" he commented. Katara nodded, agreeing, "He is… This is something he's wanted for a long time. They both love each other a lot…"

Zuko nodded, looking back at the stars. Katara noticed how he chuckled slightly to himself. She looked at him with a confused expression, "What is it?" she asked him. He shook his head a little bit, "It's just that… I sat in my office many of nights while I wrote letters to you… And I would look out my window at the stars… And I wondered if they looked the same where you are… And they do"

Katara listened to him and her heart fluttered a little in her chest. She smiled at him, then looked down blushing slightly. Zuko glanced at her but kept looking at the sky. Katara cleared her throat, "So the earth kingdom advisors… How did that meeting go?" she asked him. Zuko thought for a moment, "It took a little convincing, but we were able to come to a compromise. It requires a lot more discussion but it's definitely coming along"

Katara perked up a little, "That's amazing! I knew you could do it!" she rubbed his shoulder slightly, smiling. He smiled back slightly, "I couldn't do it without your help…"

"So, what was decided?" she asked him. He cleared his throat and took a breath. Zuko knew this was his moment and there was no one to interrupt him or ruin it.

Meanwhile inside, Aang looked around for Katara. She had told him she was parched and needed a drink, but she seemed to have disappeared. He looked around and found Iroh sitting by himself, drinking a cup of tea. Aang walked over to him, "Iroh do you know where Katara went?" he asked him.

Iroh looked up, "I believe she went to use the ladies room. Why don't you enjoy a cup of tea while you wait for the lady to return?" Aang nodded and sat next to him, while Iroh smiled slyly to himself.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Well I actually took your advice… They agreed to make it neutral territory" her eyes lit up, as she smiled. He smiled back and continued, "But there's a little bit of a catch"

Katara's smile fell slightly, "What is it?" she asked him, slightly nervous. "He wants it to be neutral territory for all 4 nations. I had the idea to create a… Capital city per say… Somewhere anyone from the nations can settle and live. And they agreed and the plans are in their infant stages because there's a problem" he paused for a moment.

"I need a representative from the water nations" he told her.

Zuko saw the recognition slowly come over her face. "And you want me to be that representative?" she asked him. Zuko nodded, "There's no one else that I would rather have…" Zuko smiled at her, letting her think. Katara stuttered for a moment, "I can't say yes just yet… I have to talk to my father and my family… I would be honored but I wasn't expecting to leave just yet" she told him.

Zuko nodded, "Of course… It's a big decision to make. But I wouldn't want anyone else there…" he smiled at her. Katara nodded and smiled back. The two locked eyes for a moment, as if they both silently knew there was something more there then what either of them was telling. But as if they both subconsciously knew it wasn't the right time, they only share subtle smiles.

Zuko debated for a moment in his head, before kissing her temple and walking back into the reception.

Katara stood there, her heart beating out of her chest. How did a kiss on the forehead make her heart explode out of her chest? As soon as he asked her to go with him, she wanted desperately to jump up and down like a little girl and scream yes, but she also knew her responsibilities and what she needed done first.

But as if it clicked in her head, she knew this was what she was secretly waiting for. She knew this was when she wanted to leave home.

 **Ta-Daaa! Zuko finally asked Katara to go with him! What did you guys think of this chapter? I enjoyed writing it! Next time, we'll get to see more of Katara and her father, and some Zuko and Aang. So stay tuned! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Decision

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 11 of Sparks Ignite! So I know you all are wondering where I've been. But unfortunately there was some personal issues that came up that took time away from me writing! But I hope to be back again regularly soon! This series is starting to pick up and I'm really excited for you guys to come along for the ride. So thank you all for supporting and reading this series! Your reviews and thoughts always bring a smile to my face. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 11: The Decision**

The entire village watched, waved, and cheered as the newly weds ventured off the village coast to go to Kyoshi Island. Suki wanted to share their marriage with her family and tribe. So, the newly weds left on a boat the morning after their union. Aang offered to a ride on Appa, but something told Katara that the two wanted a little bit of alone time.

Katara looked around the group of people, looking for Zuko's eye. He was all she could think about since he asked her to come to the fire nation with him. His voice plagued her thoughts and she couldn't get him out of her head.

She looked around before realizing he wasn't there. She found herself walking over to Iroh, who stood there with his hands around his gut and a happy grin on his face. "Iroh, do you know where Zuko is?" she asked him.

Iroh turned to her and smiled, "Why hello Miss Katara. I believe he is in the ship working on some Fire Lord paperwork. He was very upset to miss the farewell. We leave tomorrow but it simply could not wait"

Katara's eyes widened, "You leave tomorrow?" she said in surprise. Iroh nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately he received a messenger hawk late last night saying he needed to return as soon as possible. It's a shame, we had hoped to stay a while longer"

Katara nodded, looking around "It is a shame… Thank you Iroh" she said before making her way to her father. If she was going to leave with Zuko, she needed to talk to her father and fast.

Hakoda stood with some men from the tribe, giving them instructions. With his son gone, there were things that needed to be taken care of. All the guests that needed to leave would need help crossing the ice field just outside of their village. The summer months were just beginning, and the outer edge of the ice began to break off as it always did. And then it would refreeze in the harsh winter. Things needed tidying up after the wedding and resume normal life.

Katara walked up to them, "Dad? I need to talk to you" she told him. Hakoda looked over to his daughter, "Just a minute Katara" he told her before turning back to the men, "Start to do what you can. If you have any issues or questions, come to me"

Hakoda then walked to his daughter, "What is it?" he asked her. Katara looked around a little bit, "Can we go inside your office to chat?" she asked him. Hakoda frowned slightly but nodded, taking her to his office on the far side of the village.

Katara remembered the first time she went into her father's hut, where they all sat on the floor to discuss matters and hides hung on the walls and lined the floor. She was very young and it was after her father had left for war. And it was exactly the same as then. It was one of the only things in the village that her father insisted stayed the same. It helped them remember where they came from and where they are now.

Hakoda sat on the floor and Katara sat across from him. "What is it Katara? You seem troubled" he told her, confused.

Katara let out a breath, "Dad… I want to leave with Zuko to the Fire Nation…" she told him with bated breath. Hakoda looked at her, not as surprised as she had originally pictured when she imagined the conversation, "What has brought this on?" he asked her.

Katara began to explain, "Zuko is planning the old colonies to be turned into a city owned by no nation. He needs a representative from each of the tribes to be present and he asked me to take on that responsibility. He would have asked your permission first but with the wedding, the time was not right. So, I took it upon myself to ask. I'm not sure how long it will take but it may take a few months to a year, especially once building begins" she let out a breath once she finished, looking for her father's approval.

Hakoda was stoic for a moment, pondering in thought, before a small smile graced his features, "Katara you have been free to leave home from the moment you arrived… I would never force you to stay. Of course, I hadn't realized it would be so soon after our last talk of the matter but it has always been your decision… However…"

Her breath hitched when she heard him say that word. He continued, "I'm sure the Avatar will have to be present at these meetings… Has that been discussed with him?" he asked. She sighed, having not thought of that minute detail, "I suppose not…" she told him honestly. He nodded slightly, "Well I suggest Fire Lord Zuko begin to have that discussion with him" he said, as he stood and left his office.

Katara sighed, getting up and heading to Zuko to deliver the news. She started to walk towards his ship, but slowly began to walk slower and slower, taking in the sights around her. Who knew when she would be at the village next? And who knew what it would look like when she arrived? The village grew every week, day even. What kind of home would she come back to? Would she come back at all?

She found her legs taking her away from the direction of the ship and around the village, unsure of what she was looking for but simply just walking. She let her mind wonder to places it didn't normally, with thoughts about life and her future and what that may look like and how this decision may change her future.

Katara thought about kissing Zuko often. More often then she cared to admit. It was like he was an addictive spice to her, something that kept pulling her in and making her crave more of his presence. She remembered when they had kissed on the day of the comet, did he remember it like she did? She remembered sparks and water colliding together in a masterpiece. But did he? Is that why he hadn't brought it up?

Before she knew it, she had wandered far from her path, unlike she had originally intended. But maybe the path lead her somewhere else. But it was no where she could go physically, but only in her mind's eye.

Katara chuckled to herself at the thought. She was beginning to sound like Iroh with all of the proverbs in her brain, she thought as she began to make her way back to the village.

 **Ta-Daa! Kind of a filler chapter but necessary before the drama begins! I'm sorry the first chapter of me being back was filler but I had this written before I had to take a leave. But I hope you enjoyed then the less! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The First Sight of Sea

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Sparks Ignite! I'm so happy to be writing again for you guys and be sharing this story for you all. Never doubt that this story won't finish or will get abandoned because I've come too far with this story and Freedom to leave it behind! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 12: The First Sight of Sea**

Zuko looked back at the village. He hadn't seen Katara or heard from her since their last talk. Uncle had told him how he told her they had to leave. So, when she didn't show to the boat, he assumed she wasn't coming. But she didn't even come to say goodbye. He sighed, looking towards his Uncle, "I suppose we should get moving…" he said, as he turned towards the boat.

Iroh chuckled, "Not so fast nephew…"

Zuko turned around and saw Katara running towards the boat, bags in hand and a smile in her face. Zuko smiled back at her as she neared the boat. "Room for one more?" she asked, excitedly. Zuko chuckled, "I think we can make the room…"

Katara smiled and hugged him tight. Normally Zuko would push her away, not wanting to show affection in front of his guards and in public. But he held her close, taking in the feel of her clothes against his and the scent of her skin.

They both pulled away and began to walk up the ramp, before Katara heard a holler from behind her. She turned to see her father and her Gran Gran walking towards the dock. "Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did ya?" her Gran Gran said, smiling. Katara set down her bags and ran to them, pulling them both into a big hug.

They accepted graciously, her father speaking first, "I never thought I would have to say goodbye again to both my kids so soon… But you have both grown more then I can even say…"

Katara pulled away and smiled, "I love you Dad…" she told him. He smiled back at her, "I love you too my little girl…"

She then turned to her grandmother and pulled her in for one last hug, but when she began to pull away, her grandmother pulled her in for one more moment and whispered, "Follow your heart child… It will show you who you will become…"

Katara pulled away and looked at her for a moment, slightly confused, but nodded, giving her assurance. After her saying her final goodbyes, she walked up to the top of the ramp where Zuko and Iroh waited for her. "Are we ready?" Zuko asked.

"There's only one problem…" Katara told him. Overhead, they heard the roar of Appa, making them look up. Appa landed on the deck of the ship, Aang sitting at his head. Zuko gave Katara a confused look, to which she gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug, "It was my father's idea… I didn't have much of a choice…"

Aang airbended over to them, "Flameo Sifu Hotman! Let us set sail for the fire nation!" he said, excitedly, putting his fists on his hips and smiling wide at Katara. She smiled back at him. Zuko glanced behind them at Uncle who was trying to keep himself from chuckling.

Katara watched as the front of the ship raised to close them in. She looked over the edge at her father, who stood with her grandmother with the most proud smile on his face. A tear fell from her cheek as the ship began to pull away and as they slowly disappeared from view and the first sight of sea began.

"Katara?" Zuko spoke. Katara turned toward him, meeting his gaze before he spoke, "I'd like to introduce you both to General Jee. He is my most trusted officer and will be accompanying us back to the fire nation. He is more of a friend than anything else…"

Jee bowed to her and Aang before he spoke, "It is an honor to meet you both"

After introductions, they made their way to Zuko's study to begin their first meeting of the new city. Aang was the least informed of the three, knowing only that his presence was necessary and that if he didn't join, Zuko and Katara would be alone. Together. All the time.

Zuko sat behind his desk and began explaining the major details. That the colonies owned by the Fire Nation that originally were Earth Kingdom were being disputed. The Earth Kingdom wanted the fire nation civilians evicted and forced to leave and the territory to become completely earth kingdom once again.

Aang nodded, digesting the new information, "As much as, the earth kingdom deserves their land returned, it's not fair to evict fire nation civilians that have lived there for a century" Aang prothesized. Zuko nodded, agreeing, "Exactly… Which is why I have convinced them to make a totally new plan, with the help of Katara…" he turned to her and smiled. Katara smiled back, "Well Zuko did all the work, I just came up with the idea…"

"So, what's this idea?" Aang said, trying to move things along. Zuko continued, "All large earth kingdom cities that were taken over by the fire nation will be returned, no questions asked. This includes Omashu, Ba Sing Se, etc etc… The fire nation civilians will be allowed to stay and will pay taxes that go to the earth kingdom just like any other citizen. Then some territory will be used to make a new city that is owned by no nation, with its own government, that is welcome for any bender, non-bender alike to live"

Aang thought to himself, silent for a moment, then spoke, "I think it's a great idea. It's also just as important that all nations are involved in the making of this city. Thank you for explaining what the plan is. But we suggest we stop all plans of the matter until an earth kingdom representative can be present" he stood, "Katara would you like to join me for a game of Pai Sho?" he asked her.

Katara opened her mouth to speak but Iroh spoke first, "I would be more then happy to join you Avatar Aang. I'm sure Katara is tired after her eventful few days. Perhaps Fire Lord Zuko would be willing to show her to her room"

Katara nodded slightly, "That would be lovely actually" she looked at Zuko and smiled. Zuko smiled and nodded, "I would be happy to" he told her. Aang furrowed his brow slightly, hoping to get some alone time with Katara, but it would have to wait, "Of course, see ya later Katara!"

After Iroh and Aang left, the other two stood, sharing a small glance before Zuko walked to the door and opened it for Katara. The two started walking to her room, in silence for a few moments, simply just enjoying each other's company. Words hung on Zuko's lips, words he couldn't know how to express. So instead he blurted out, "You're gonna love your room… There's a balcony that you can watch the sea and the stars"

Katara chuckled, "I'm sure I will… I never realized your love for the stars" she told him. Zuko shrugged, "They hold good memories… Memories with my mother and my Uncle. I often look to them for comfort…" he confessed. Katara nodded slightly before he continued, "I remember my mother used to say that when someone dies, they become a star and they watch over us… They know all the secrets of the universe. They see every quiet conversation… Every whisper…" he spoke softly, thinking to himself.

Katara smiled slightly, watching him, "That's very… poetic" she said. Zuko nodded, "She always had a way with words… My uncle and her had that in common…"

Katara wanted to press him on his mother more, knowing of his quest to find her. But she also knew how the topic pained him. His father refused to give any information on his mother's whereabouts. And it pained him, knowing she was out there and couldn't be found. He stopped abruptly and gestured to the door, "This is your stop" he told her. Katara smiled up at him, "Thank you for showing me to my room"

Zuko nodded slightly, "Of course, get some rest…" he said, as he started to walk away. Katara watched after him and sighed slightly.

She had hoped that maybe… just maybe… something would come of their alone time, their quiet glances. She only hoped they would in time.

 **Ta-Daa! Hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of zutara fluff! Thank you guys so much for reading! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Painted Lady Will Rise

**Hello guys! Welcome to part 13 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! This is where the series really begins to pick up so stay tuned and keep reading! And let's jump right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 13: The Painted Lady Will Rise**

A few days of traveling had passed. It was as if the miles of sea never ended and the world all began to look exactly the same. The only thing that changed was the ice melting into clear blue waters.

It had become Aang's mission to keep Katara away from Zuko as often as possible. It seemed Katara really only got to see Zuko during meals and for a few sparing moments throughout the day. And even those were interrupted with Aang's cheery voice wanting to take Katara to do something or show her something. It had begun to irritate Zuko, but every time the grimance of annoyance graced his features, his Uncle would give him a look to calm him, a look of scolding mixed with understanding.

The group sat down for their evening meal. Katara would always think of Sokka during their dinner. The chef on board always prepared a feast, hoping to impress the Fire Lord, Avatar, and his friends. And it was always way more then they could ever hope to eat.

They talked about nothing important, things they had done that day or throughout the course of the year. It was simple small talk that kept their minds and mouths off of the future plans. Aang refused to talk about the new city without someone from the earth kingdom present, and they tried their best to respect that. But that didn't stop Zuko and Iroh from having late night conversations and what's best for the fire nation when it comes to the city. They wanted peace and equality, but they couldn't let the fire nation fall because of it. And something told them that the earth kingdom would want the fire nation to take most of the fall.

A guard knocked at the door, causing their small talk to cease and everyone look up, "Enter" Zuko said. The guard walked in and bowed to Zuko, "A messenger hawk from the fire nation Fire Lord" he presented him with the scroll, to which Zuko took, nodding his head, "Thank you, you are free to go"

Zuko opened up the scroll and began to read, all eyes from around the table on him. His eyes scanned the paper, then rolled the scroll back up and set it aside. "Uncle, it seems we are going to have to make a quick pit stop at Jang Hui"

Katara looked up, confused, "The fishing town?" she asked him. Zuko nodded slightly, "The mayor said he required our assistance… And I won't let our government turn our back on them once again…" he looked at Katara and smiled slightly, remembering their time at the small village what felt like so many moons ago.

The detour didn't take long, only a few hours off course. They docked a small way away from the town, since the ship was far too large to enter the town itself. They decided to take Appa over to the town, with General Jee accompanying them.

As they flew, Zuko began to speak to them about what to expect, "The mayor didn't get into detail about the towns issues… but he did tell us to be extremely careful. And things aren't exactly what they may seem…"

They all pondered over that for the rest of their journey, before Appa landed on their small dock.

It was clear how much the small village had changed from their last visit just at a first glance. The muck filled waters were now crystal blue. People bustled around the wooden pathways with fish in hand ready to sell. There was trade happening with fruits and vegetables and overall, everyone seemed happy.

"What could be bad about this? Everyone seems happy!" Aang said, smiling as he looked around at all of the happy folks. Zuko watched and although everyone seemed happy, things were also rather strange. He noticed how every house had a lock the size of his fist. He noticed how everyone looked twice around a corner. Everyone was on high alert. And he needed to find out why.

They made their way to the mayors house, which was no grander then the rest but had a small sign out front that said _Mayor Please Knock_. Zuko rapped on the outside of the door, waiting a few moments before he heard some clicking from the other side and the door opened, to show a small woman, not much older than Katara.

"Who is it?" a man yelled from inside. The woman bowed to Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Dragon of the West, Master Katara. It is an honor, please come in"

They all shuffled into the small home, looking around at the humble abode. A man came from the small separate bathroom, "Everybody come in! Come in, thank you all for coming. Sit please" he said, as he bowed to them. Zuko waved his hand, "No need for formalities Mayor Erik, let's get right into it. What can we help you with?"

Erik sat across from him, "Jang Hui has been steadily increasing since you all helped us many months ago. This village has been on the up swing and in some ways, we still are… But there is one problem here that has not been addressed…"

Aang sat forward, "What's the problem?" he asked him. Erik sighed, "Crime is at an all time high… It's just a few thugs that are running it all and its terrifying the townspeople… Some people want to move out of town. We've come so far. I don't want everything to fall because of this…"

Zuko nodded, "I understand… I can send some guards out to patrol at night" Zuko started to say but Aang cut him off, "Why don't we just do it?" he said. Katara and Zuko looked at him, confused, before Aang began to speak, "We can patrol tonight and catch the guys and the town will be safe again!"

Erik perked up at this, "That would be wonderful! The townspeople will be so relieved!"

Zuko smiled a little, nodding, "Anything to help…"

They retreated to their ship to prepare for the night ahead. Zuko stood in his study, looking up at the setting sun and taking a deep breath. It had been so long. He reached into his trunk and pulled out the Blue Spirit mask. The Blue Spirit would rise again.

Katara stood out on her balcony, watching the sun set and a thousand thoughts graced her mind. She never thought she would be in this position again. But it all came back tonight. She swiped the red paint across her cheeks, standing tall. The Painted Lady would rise again.

 **Dun DUN DUUNNN! A suspenseful end to this chapter! The next chapter is going to be action filled so get ready! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Night Part 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 14 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are looking forward to this next one! We left off on a suspenseful note and this chapter will carry over that theme! I do want to say that this chapter does feature some heavy topics so please if you are sensitive to assault or rape themes, please skip this chapter! Thank you! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 14: The Night Part 1**

Katara and Aang moved the three across the lake, trying to be as swift and quiet as possible. If the thieves found out they were there before they found them, they may retreat into their homes.

They all moved as one, lifting themselves up on the roofs so they could watch from above. But as Katara looked around, she realized the village was a lot bigger then she used to traverse it as night so long ago. There was so many places they could hide.

"We need to split up" she whispered to the other two men. Aang nodded, "Got it, me and Katara will go this way and Zuko can go" but Katara cut him off, "No we need to all go separately. This village is too big for us to go around in groups"

Zuko gave Katara a look, remembering what he had said.

 _Things aren't exactly what they may seem…_

"Are you sure?" Zuko said. Katara nodded, "I'll send a spout of water into the air if I need backup, you two do the same" she said, determined. The two boys reluctantly nodded, both wanting to go with her and keep her safe, even though they both knew she could take care of herself.

They went their separate ways, each taking a direction to look for the criminals.

Zuko jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Even though he didn't like being separated, it was like old times in the blue spirit mask, where the only sound was his own footsteps and the occasional sounds below.

He watched for any signs of movement, but it was almost like the town was shut off. Nobody moved around, not even a town drunk that was coming home late from the bar. It was eerily quiet. And it made everything more suspicious.

Aang found a good surveying spot. It was slightly higher then any of the other buildings and gave him sight of a good portion of the town. He sighed, getting slightly bored of seeing absolutely nothing. He rested his head on his hand, letting his mind wander.

Katara and Zuko's relationship worried him. They seemed to be getting closer and closer and not just in a friendship way. He knew they shared a bond after the comet. But what if that bond was something else? No, there was no way. He was meant to be with Katara. They had been meant to be since she pulled him from the iceberg. It was how their story ended, in a kiss and a happily ever after.

Katara decided it wasn't working stalking around town like a shadow in the night. Maybe she needed to be the bait. She started walking on the streets, not trying to draw attention, but not being secretive either. She kept looking up at the sky, almost as if she were day dreaming but she was constantly alert of everything going on around her.

All of a sudden, she heard the faintest footsteps about 20 feet from her. It was clear that they were trying to be silent. But her senses were heightened, especially on the quiet night. After a moment, she heard them again but closer.

So, she stopped and looked around, almost as if she were scared or nervous, but she was leading them right into her trap, or so she thought.

"Whose there?" she called out into the night. But the footsteps suddenly became more muffled, and she couldn't tell where they were coming from. She looked around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings again. But all of a sudden, she felt her body get pulled to the side and a hand covered her mouth.

She tried to yell, but more importantly she tried to bend, but the masked man held her arms perfectly, so no matter what she did or how she tried to fight back, she couldn't get her arms to move in a strong enough motion to bend anything.

Katara looked at her aggressor and tried to notice his features, his entire face was covered except for his eyes, which were a prominent bright red, unlike any she had ever seen before.

"Don't fight back and I won't have to hurt you" he told her, in a deep masculine voice. At first, she thought he was just going to reach for her bag, take the money and run. But after a moment, it was clear this was not all he wanted.

He began to lift up her dress and undo her bottom wraps. It was almost like she was frozen. Her body went into so much shock, she didn't know how to react. But his hand started to undo his own pants, she got a rush of adrenaline and broke free from his grasp with one hand. She pulled water from the air and smacked him in the face.

He retracted slightly, giving Katara enough time to send a stream of water in the air, she made it expand into mist, hopefully drawing enough attention for the other two boys to see it.

Zuko heard the water first, before looking around frantically to find it. He immediately started running in that direction, hoping Katara wasn't in trouble, and she only had apprehended the criminal.

Even though she pushed him for a second, the man didn't retreat. "I didn't want to have to do this little lady" he told her. But he pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed her in the arm he had free.

Her cry of pain rang out across the town. This caused Zuko to run even faster, trying desperately to get to Katara. When he finally reached her, the picture he saw made his blood boil. The man was standing over her, her skirt hiked up to her waist and he fumbled with his pants. Blood ran down her arm as she tried to fight back even with her wound.

His hands immediately filled with fire, his body heat rising with anger. Nobody hurt Katara, not on his watch.

The man saw him and saw that he could not battle 2 to 1, so he ran off down the street. Zuko wanted to go to Katara but another part wanted desperately to run after the man and destroy him for what he did to Katara.

Aang rounded the corner, "Katara!" he yelled, rushing to her side. Zuko looked back and forth between the two and where the man headed. And when he saw Katara would not be alone, he made his decision. He bolted after the criminal, desperate to make him pay for what he did.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! Uh oh, what is Zuko going to do to the guy? You'll find out in the next chapter. Originally this was going to be one chapter but it ended up being super long, so I decided to cut it into two. So, stay tuned for part 2! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Night Part 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 15 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are excited for the next one! What is Zuko going to do to the criminal? Is Katara okay? Is Katara going to be upset Zuko didn't stay with her? Let's find out! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 15: The Night Part 2**

Zuko ran off after the criminal. Adrenaline flowed through his veins and he ran at super speed. The man in front of him looked back at him and tried to run faster but Zuko caught up with ease.

He blasted fire at his feet, making him trip and fall to the ground. The man tried to regain his footing but Zuko grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the ground. Zuko towered over him, looking at the powerless man beneath him. He cowered back until he was pressed up against a wall.

He held his hands to his face, and Zuko barely noticed his eyes turn from a bright red to an amber gold. But the fury in his face didn't pity the man.

"Please… Spar me…" he begged Zuko, trembling in fear. Zuko hesitated for a moment, but the thought of blood running down Katara's arm came back into his head. And he aimed his fire ball for the man's eye.

His blood curdling scream was heard throughout the town. Katara leaned against Aang for support, barely conscious but could hear the man's scream. She looked up, but Aang forced her to keep moving, having heard the scream as well, but more concerned for her wellbeing.

A few moments later, Zuko was knocking on the mayor's door, his mask off of his face. Erik opened the door and noticed the blood on the Fire Lord's hands first. "My lord… Is he..?" the mayor asked. Zuko shook his head before he could finish his sentence, "But he won't be a problem anymore… But Katara was hurt and I need to go see her now", Zuko barely let him get a sentence out before he began to run back to his ship.

Iroh and Aang were waiting for him back on the top deck of the ship. Zuko looked between the two, before going to move past them to Katara. Iroh stopped him, "The doctor is with her now… She is alright Zuko" his uncle told him, his face full of understanding. But Aang's face only showed rage, "What did you do to that man?! We all heard that scream"

Zuko glared at him slightly, "He's not dead if that's what you're worried about… But he won't be back" he told the other two men. But this didn't calm Aang's anger, "Still, that is not how we do things anymore! We put people on trial for their wrong doings, not torture them!" the boy yelled. Zuko continued to glare back at him, "I did what had to be done… He wanted to do foul things to Katara. And if I hadn't gotten there when I did, he might have. So, don't tell me how to take care of evil people in my own kingdom!"

"That's my job, Fire Lord Zuko" Aang crossed his arms, trying to stand as tall as Zuko. Iroh got between the two before one of them, most likely Zuko, threw a punch at the other. "Zuko… Come with me…" Iroh said, giving the man a look.

The Fire Lord followed after his Uncle, reluctantly. Iroh lead him to his study, wanting to let him cool off before going to see Katara. "What happened out there Zuko?" Iroh asked him. Zuko sighed, rubbing his forehead, "He over powered Katara… When I got there…" he paused, almost not bringing himself to say it, "Her skirt was to her waist and his pants were coming off…"

They were both silent for a moment before Zuko continued, "I remember Aang coming to help her… And then the next thing I remember was him screaming… I ran off after that…" Iroh nodded, after hearing his story. Zuko sat down with his head in his hands, and Iroh came to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "She's okay son…" he reassured him.

They heard a knock on the door. Iroh walked to the door and opened it, only enough to stick his head out. The doctor stood at the other side, "She is awake…" he spoke. Zuko immediately stood up, "Did he..?" he began to ask, unable to finish. The doctor shook his head, "No he didn't…" there was an audible release of breath from Zuko. Iroh noticed this and nodded, "We'll be right there…"

Katara opened her eyes, still feeling drowsy from the medicine the doctor gave her to sleep. She went to sit up, but the pain in her arm immediately shot through her whole body. She felt a hand on her back helping her sit up. She turned her head to see Aang smiling back at her. "Hey sleepy head…" he said, smiling slightly. She smiled back, "Hi…"

Aang sat next to her on the bed and fiddled with her blanket, "How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Like hell…" she chuckled slightly. Aang frowned a little, immediately turning into a little boy, "Is there anything I can do to help you? I could go get you something!" he said enthusiastically. But Katara shook her head, "I'm alright Aang… Where's Zuko?" she asked. Aang's look immediately dropped, "Well he…" he began.

"Is right here…" Zuko said from the doorway, having just come in, Iroh right behind him. Katara lit up slightly when she saw Zuko. Iroh spoke up, "Aang why don't we let Zuko and Katara have a moment to themselves?"

But Aang replied in a harsh tone, "I'm fine right here", taking Katara's hand. Katara looked at him, "Just for a minute Aang…" she said, squeezing his hand slightly. But Aang still didn't back down, "There's nothing you guys can't talk about with me here" he said, still not moving.

Zuko ground his teeth, biting his tongue. Katara noticed this, "Aang… I really just want a private moment with Zuko to talk about a few things… Then we can talk all you want okay?" she said, trying to smile and be sweet. Aang frowned, still not happy, but stood and walked from the room with Iroh.

Zuko let out a breath, sitting next to her in Aang's spot. "I'm sorry…" Katara began, "He's…"

"Attached" he finished for her, "I know…" he sighed. Katara smiled shyly, looking down. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. She shrugged slightly, "Could be worse I guess…"

Zuko looked down, "I wish I could have gotten there sooner… I wish" but she cut him off, "No… don't do that to yourself…" she paused for a moment, almost as if she was afraid to ask, "What happened to him…?"

Zuko didn't move for a moment, just as afraid to answer, "I don't really know… One minute I was looking at you and the next…" he paused, "I was so mad… I don't ever want to feel like that again…" he looked at her.

Katara looked back at him, silent for a moment, "Zuko… What are we doing here?" she asked him. Zuko opened his mouth to answer, before he was interrupted by a young boy with a bald head storming in.

 **Ta-Daa! That was a suspenseful chapter! Next chapter will be a little lighter! So stay tuned! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Return Home

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 16 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I know it was a little dark so here's a little bit lighter chapter. Also who has heard about the Avatar Netflix series? It's so exciting! As always, I do not own avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 16: The Return Home**

The sun had rose and set several times since Katara's attack. Physically, her arm healed but the situation still left a wound. She watched her back like a hawk and looked around corners constantly. Zuko watched as she slowly became more paranoid and the nightmares became worse. She spent many nights watching out to the roaring sea, looking for answers.

But that didn't quiet her happy demeanor. She hid her pain through smiles and laughs and talks of the future. The rest of the crew had begun to love her presence on board. She was never mean to anybody and kept her true pain masked.

It made Zuko almost more worried then if she did seem upset. Because he knew on the inside she was hurting. But she was hiding her pain in order to help the rest of them, however the only one she was hurting was herself. Zuko was afraid one day she was going to implode, and everything was going to come over her. And he didn't want her to be alone when it did.

A solider knocked on the door during their evening dinner. It was the only time they all spent time together in the same room. Partly because everyone had opposite schedules, but also because Zuko and Aang could barely spend time in the same room without arguing. Zuko looked up, "Enter" he spoke. The solider bowed then spoke, "We should be arriving in the Fire Nation within the next day. The tides are on our side"

Zuko nodded, "Very good, thank you solider" he told him before letting him leave. Katara perked up at hearing they would be getting off the ship soon, "I can't wait to be in the fire nation again, its been so long" she said. This trip had been anything but easy for her, and she was ready to be somewhere a little bit more familiar. Aang cleared his throat before speaking, "When will our first meeting be?" he asked. Zuko went to open his mouth but Iroh spoke first, "We will want to make arrangements as soon as possible. That way the building can begin"

"And we can get the earth kingdom officials out of the fire nation…" Zuko spoke with a little bit of agitation in his tone. Aang glared at him before opening his mouth to speak, but Iroh gave him a look, "They are our honored guests and shall be welcome as long as they like" wanting to finish an argument before it starts.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, going back to his food. Katara looked between the two for a moment, before looking at Iroh. Iroh gave her a look back, but shrugged slightly, even though he knew exactly why he wasn't looking forward to going home. He knew the power of the officials, and he knew what they wanted. But he also knew what lengths they would go to do it.

A few hours later the fire nation came upon the horizon. Even from afar, the right red color shone across the skyline. They passed the old gates of Azulon, that stood as no more then a statue of remembrance. Zuko watched as his country came into his vision once again, it was like a breath of fresh air. He was ready to be home. Almost.

The thought of being back in the throne room and listening to the officials tell him how he needs a wife and for his then wife to have a baby almost scared him. He didn't know what he might say when they asked him who he had in mind. And he could only keep them bay for so long.

He tried to take a deep breath, but it didn't calm his steady beating heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Katara standing next to him, and it was like the deep thuds of his heart turned into a light flutter. It was like she calmed him.

"Everything okay?" Katara asked. He shrugged, "Just happy to be home…" he smiled slightly. She smiled back, "I'm glad… The real adventure starts here" she chuckled.

When they reached the shore, a crowd was gathered, cheering for the return of their Fire Lord. Zuko smiled at his people and waved as he climbed into the palanquin. He reached behind him to take Katara's hand and help her in as well. Katara was in awe by the love of his people. They were throwing rose petals on them as they walked, and everyone was cheering for them. The people loved them.

"Wow…" she said, "I haven't seen that since your coronation…" Katara looked around, even as they were carried away. Zuko smiled a little, "They're happy… For the first time in a while…" he told her. Aang was silent, looking around. Katara gave him a look but he ignored it, continuing to look amongst the people.

They were carried up main street, the palace slowly becoming into view. "Welcome home…" Iroh said, smiling. The palanquin stopped, and a guard was outside to help them out. Zuko felt the warm soil underneath his feet and sighed. He never thought he'd miss dirt after only seeing ice and sea for so long.

Immediately, he heard the perky male voice behind him, "Sire!" he fell to his knees bowing to him. Zuko chuckled and shook his head slightly, "You may rise Rohan" he told him. The boy stood, "I'm so happy you have returned! The advisors –" he began.

But Zuko shook his head, "Please allow our guests a minute to breathe before we bore them with civil duties. Why don't you start taking bags inside?" he offered. Rohan jumped at the chance, "Of course sire!" he grabbed the bags and ran inside. Iroh and Zuko exchanged a look and smiled. "Who is that?" Katara asked.

Zuko walked next to her, "Rohan's mother, Mia, was one of my father's mistresses… She fell in love with one of my father's guards and Rohan was born. In order for my father not to cast her out, she told him the child was his… The advisors forced him to let them stay in the palace because if the country found out he had a bastard child, there would be chaos… They only confessed to me once my father was defeated…"

Katara looked out after the young boy, "Where is his father?" she asked him. Zuko sighed, "We believe he is still in the earth kingdom… We're still working with dignitaries to get all prisoners of war home…"

Katara sighed and frowned, before Iroh spoke, "We should hurry, I'm sure they're expecting us in the throne room…"

They all took a breath, and so it begins.

 **Ta-Daaa! They're in the fire nation! This chapter was a little fillery, but the next chapter will get more into the drama of this story! So until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Meeting

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 17 of Sparks Ignite! I know it has been quite a long hiatus since this last update. And formally I do want to apologize for that. I went through some really dark times the past few months and the will to write just wasn't there. But I am back and better than ever! And with great news! During my time away, I continued to write this story without posting so I have several chapters already written. So updates will be coming very very soon for this story! So get excited and keep reading! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 17: The Meeting**

Zuko took a deep breath in front of the throne room as he always did. It was like his last reminder to stay humble while on the throne. He never wanted to let himself turn into his father, or his father before him. So before, he entered he would always pause and reflect. Then he would step forward through the doors.

Everyone was already seated, and he was always the last one to enter. His advisors were all bowed towards him, while those from the other nations stood proudly. He didn't like that his people bowed before him, much less he expected other people to. He nodded his head and went to the throne taking a seat. Today he was alone, but one day his wife and his children would be next to him. He looked around at his advisors, "Please rise…" he said, causing them all to return to their normal sitting position.

Zuko then turned to the earth kingdom adversary, "I'm not sure if my advisors had informed you, but I asked the Avatar to attend our meetings as well, in order to make sure things stay in balance if you will"

The man nodded firmly, his face hard as stone. He was rather well built and sat tall. He was clearly older, but not old enough where it effected his body. It was almost like he himself were made of earth. "Hopefully things will remain fair then hm?" he asked, his voice deep.

Aang nodded and spoke, "This neutral territory is an opportunity for all benders and non-benders alike to coincide and live harmonically. There is no intent for anybody to gain more profit then the other"

The man nodded again, "Then where shall we begin?" he asked. Zuko began to speak, "If I am correct, I believe we have all agreed that the territory will mostly contain the already existing towns and villages. But a capital city will be built along Yue Bay" he looked around at the rest of the group, to which they nodded. "Avatar Aang, you had said you have thought of names for these territories"

Aang nodded, "These nations will be places where all 4 nations are welcome. Anyone can settle here. So, I propose this new nation be called the United Republic of Nations… with its capital Republic City, it will be a safe haven for anybody"

Zuko nodded, smiling slightly at the younger boy. Even though the two weren't always best of friends, he had to admit the boy had grown up a lot since defeating his father and was settling into being the Avatar in a time of peace nicely. "All in favor?" he asked the group. Everyone raised their hand, including the earth kingdom dignitary.

"The United Republic of Nations is born… now let us shape and mold it into a home for all people" Zuko stated.

But now began the hard work of making building plans and laws that resembled all walks of life. This wouldn't be an easy task but it had to be something that could live on long after Zuko was alive and for every Avatar after Aang. It was a large but important task.

They seemed to debate for hours on where to start and what should be constructed first, with nobody seeming to agree. It was impossible to construct a city in a day, but if nobody could agree, it may take years.

Iroh finally cleared his throat and stood, "Perhaps we should break for the day" he offered. Zuko, rubbing his forehead, nodded and agreed, "This meeting is adjourned, we can continue tomorrow"

He began to stand, but an advisor to his right stood slightly, "Fire Lord Zuko, we ask you stay for a small meeting about national affairs"

Zuko nodded, "Of course", but he knew inside what it was exactly about. Katara gave him a confused look, but he just shook his head, indicting it was not a good time. She started to walk out of the room and stopped by the door to turn around and give him a smile to which he returned.

Katara walked into the hallway and noticed Iroh starting to walk slowly back to his room. "Iroh wait!" she yelled after him. Iroh turned around, he had purposely been walking slow hoping that Katara may say something to him. "What's this meeting about?" she asked. Iroh smiled slightly, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not quite sure miss Katara. Why don't you find out for the both of us hmm?"

Iroh then walked back down the hallway. Katara looked between Iroh and the door several times. Was it wrong to eavesdrop? What if she got caught eavesdropping on country business? Her curiosity got the best of her and she closed her ear to the door.

Zuko sat back in his throne after everyone left. He looked back at his eight advisors and sighed under his breath. Out of the eight, he maybe fully trusted half. He was unsure if the rest had moved their allegiances over from his father, who still rots in a prison cell. "So, what do you all wish to discuss?" he asked.

The advisor to his right was the first to speak for the second time, "We wish to inquire about your hunt for a bride my lord" he spoke, "Time is ticking". Advisor Chen was among the ones he did not trust. He was his father's right hand man, so to speak. He agreed to switch over to Zuko's allegiance after the war, but only begrudgingly and to skip banishment. He was also the main aggressor when it came to Zuko's future wife.

Zuko sighed, "I have told you all that when I find a bride that I wish to court, you will all be notified. Now how many times do we have to discuss this?" he yelled slightly, his temper getting the best of him.

Katara listened from the other side of the wall. Bride? Zuko had to wed? Her heart dropped into her stomach, but that did not tear her ear from the door.

Advisor Wan was the next to speak, "Fire Lord Zuko, you must understand. It is only for the good of this country that you wed. If a coo were to be placed on your head and you should fall, the entire country would be in shambles. All of our hard work on rebuilding this country would be tarnished" he paused for a moment, "Some of us" he paused again looking at the other advisors, "understand your hope of finding love in your marriage but you must also understand how fragile this country currently is"

Zuko took a deep breath. Advisor Wan was one of the few he liked and he trusted. He was just as interested in helping rebuild the fire nation as Zuko was. And Zuko understood why he felt the way he did. "As I told you all before, I don't want to put another woman in the same position my mother was in… With me sneaking off at night to go lay in another woman's bed and her only use be to bear my children… Whoever I chose as Fire Lady will be chosen because I love her and I believe she is the best woman for the job…" he took another deep breath before continuing, "If you all must know… I do have one woman in mind"

Katara had to keep herself from gasping out of shock. He found someone else? Her heart dropped even further, if that was even possible.

The advisors all began in whispers of who the woman was, before Zuko spoke, "Silence" the advisors quieted and looked at him in interest, "I do have one woman in mind… But I don't think now is a good time to begin courting her… There are things that must be done first. I will let you all know when the time arises. Now if you'll excuse me"

Katara quickly and quietly lept from where she stood behind a tall statue. She heard the door open and Zuko's loud footsteps scram down the hallway. She let out a breath as he passed.

He found someone else. She may already have been too a late.

 **Ta-Daa! Long Chapter holy cow! There was a lot to cover in this chapter and I thought you all deserved a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and are looking forward to more of this series! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Man in the Black Cloak

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 18 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are ready for this one. Katara knows about the council wanting Zuko to marry! We're gonna find out what she thinks this chapter! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 18: The Man in the Black Cloak**

Katara ran into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Her heart was breaking inside but she had to hide it. She couldn't let it show. A tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away. She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. She wouldn't let herself turn into the sad little girl she once was over a boy. She was so much stronger then that. But that didn't stop it from hurting so much.

Did everything that happened mean absolutely nothing? They had already fought so hard… But yet somehow there was still a wall that separated them. Somehow, they couldn't find a way. They weren't blind to that fact. Katara thought her feelings weren't alone but had his just faded. But after everything he told her…

She wanted to go slam down his door and confront him. Tell him how much he had hurt her. But she just couldn't… it would hurt more to tell him then it would to not.

Maybe it was best… Maybe there was just too many obstacles in the way…

She heard a knock on the door and opened her eyes, turning to open it. Iroh stood on the other side, and smiled, "Hello Miss Katara. I was hoping you would join me for a cup of tea" he asked her. Katara couldn't help but smile a little, "I would be honored Iroh"

They sat across from each other, a small table low to the ground, separating them. "So, what seems to be troubling you? I assume it is Zuko's meeting hmm?" he inquired, gazing at her over the rim of his tea cup, before taking a small sip. Katara looked down at her tea cup in her lap and sighed.

She began to speak, "Iroh… honestly I don't really know… I don't understand…" she confessed to him. Iroh smiled and sighed a little bit, "When I turned 17, my father sat me down in the throne room and explained to me what I needed to do in order to become Fire Lord. It was all I wanted at the time… In order for me to become Fire Lord, I needed a wife"

Katara watched him and listened to his story, sipping her tea. He continued, "He told me he didn't care who, as long as she was royal blood, I just needed a wife and an heir before I ascended the throne. That way when he died, I could step in and have somebody to take over when I passed… He had me meet many women and I was lucky enough to meet my wife. We fell instantly in love after spending a lot of time together, but it just wasn't so easy…"

Katara frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked. Iroh continued, "She was a commoner… who was a servant to one of the other girls I was meant to be meeting…"

Katara's eyes widened slightly, "What did you do?" she asked him, thoroughly entranced. Iroh chuckled, "I told him the truth… I wanted her and only her…" he sighed, remembering the memory. He took a moment to pause and then he continued, "He made me a sort of deal… I had to marry the royal but I was allowed to meet her in secret… And she was the one who was allowed to sire my child… The royal was only for looks…"

"But didn't that hurt her? Your lover?" she asked. Iroh nodded solemnly, "Greatly… But it was the only way we could be together…"

Iroh continued "We tried to for many years to have children… And secretly doctors told us it might not be possible… and Lu Ten was our miracle child…", he sighed, "A stain on our history is that our rulers don't get to marry for love… The royal line is very important, and it has been passed down for centuries. The advisors are very particular about who the Fire Lord marries… Although, it is most imperative that the Fire Lord does marry…"

Katara sighed, "I just don't understand why it's so important… He's the Fire Lord. He should make these decisions. Not anybody else" she spoke, her anger slowly creeping to the surface.

"But the advisors worry about what would happen if the Fire Lord were ever to die before an heir was able to rule in his place. Zuko is the first Fire Lord in a long time to ascend the throne without a family already, while the country is in such a state of turmoil… He's one of the youngest Fire Lords our country has seen…" Iroh gave her a look over his tea cup.

"So, you're saying that it's scaring the advisors?" she inferred. Iroh nodded, "Precisely…"

"But that doesn't explain why he said…" she stopped herself from continuing. Iroh raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her with his eyes. But she shook her head slightly, deciding it wasn't her place, "Never mind, I really should be heading to sleep. We have another long day of meetings tomorrow"

Katara stood and bowed her head at Iroh, she turned to leave but stopped herself at the door, "Iroh?" he looked up at her, "What happened to your wife?" she asked him. Iroh sighed and bowed his head a little, seeing this question coming, "She left after Lu Ten died… She couldn't bear to live with the grief… I have no idea where she might be…"

Katara looked back at him, sorrow on her face. She wanted to apologize but knew that it would be no help, "Thank you Iroh… For everything" she smiled at him graciously and he managed a smile back. She then left, leaving Iroh to himself, still grieving for the loss of his son and his wife.

A man walked into the night, a mask covering his face. The only thing that could be seen was the small wisp of a black cloak flowing after him. He did not stop for the drunken man or the beggar boy that lay the streets. But in fact, they did not stop him. They saw his masked face and turned away in fear. They knew not of his name, but only as the man in the black cloak.

The man walked out of the town and into the dark forest on its outskirts. He walked with purpose, unafraid of the tall trees that cast a shadow over the town. He had made this walk many times before.

He reached the cliff side and placed a glowing hand against the rock. A door crept its way open into a small room, with maps and pictures littering the walls.

The man made his way over to the furthest wall, where a large painting of Fire Lord Zuko on his coronation day hung. He ran his fingers over the paint, before removing his mask.

Underneath reveled a face of scarred skin and beedy red eyes.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! What do you think guys? A big hint towards the rest of this series! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Deadline

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 19 of Sparks Ignite! Almost to 20 chapters! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this series! I don't want to talk long so we can get right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 19: The Deadline**

"We're giving you two weeks"

"Two Weeks?!" Zuko yelled, staring into the faces of his advisors. Advisor Chen spoke again, "We appreciate your search for love my lord, but the fire nation is in danger. In order to provide balance and stability for the people, it is imperative that we announce to the world that you are courting soon"

Zuko sighed and rubbed his forehead. Two weeks? How was he supposed to tell Katara he was madly in love with her in just two weeks? What if she didn't feel the same way? Would he be stuck marrying some royal he hated if Katara didn't want to be with him?

"In two weeks' time, we will pick a bride for you if you can not find one for yourself" Chen said, "In order to speed the process up, we will have a party in five days' time, to celebrate the beginning of Republic City, but really we will be inviting royal families so you can meet their daughters" he told the Fire Lord. Zuko could tell he had no choice, which just made him even angrier, the fire in front of his throne rising.

Zuko fled the room, practically running from the throne room with his thoughts going a mile a minute. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to scare Katara away. He wanted to ease her into the idea of Fire Lady and being with him. But two weeks?! How was he supposed to figure it all out?

He navigated the narrow hallways until he reached the Fire Lady's suite. It was right next to his own and was reserved for just the Fire Lady and her servants. But the dust had began to collect on the walls since it had not been in use for years. Zuko was the only one to come down this hall and it was to hide away in his mother's garden.

The hallway led to an intricate gate that led to the outside. As soon as he stepped outside, it was like he was transported to another world. In the center was a large pond with crystal clear water. Behind the pond was a large cherry blossom tree, one native to the fire nation. The tree spread over the top of the pond and provided shade to the sunny garden.

He remembered when he was a child and the garden was filled with flowers of different colors and green bushes. But now, only the tree and the pond still looked the same. Even the greenhouse that housed all of his mother's exotic plants was overgrown and decaying. The rest of the flowers had died, and some were burned, he assumed by his father.

Zuko sighed and sat next to the pond, dipping his fingers into the water. He watched the turtle ducks play and smiled, remembering a time when him and his mother sat right where he was. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

Katara walked down the hallways of the palace. She hadn't had much time to explore as she would like. Her only experiences in the palace weren't good ones and it had already changed since the last time she had been here.

She walked past the line of previous Fire Lord portraits and stopped on the last one of Fire Lord Ozai and his family. Her eyes focused on Zuko's childlike face and she smiled. His face echoed all of the innocence in his life and none of what he would experience. It was almost peaceful to see how far he had come.

Her eyes then went to his mother's face. She could see some of Zuko's features in her expression. But at the same time, she looked so upset and depressed. Zuko spoke of always being cheerful and bright, but in this painting, she looked sad, almost. She assumed it was due to the fact that she sat next to Ozai, who had a proud smirk on his face. Just looking at him made Katara mad for all he had done.

She kept moving down the hallway until she reached a pair of delicate french doors. She lightly touched the engravings in the door, that showed two dragons face to face. Katara pushed the door lightly seeing if it would open. It opened easily and she stepped inside, her curiosity too great.

Katara walked through the hallway, looking into the rooms. At the end of the hallway was a gate leading to the outside. She stepped through and took a look around the small garden.

Zuko opened his eyes at the sound of someone else entering the garden. The look on his face was one of surprise, since nobody ever came to his mother's garden anymore.

Katara's eyes widened a little at seeing Zuko sitting in front of the pond. "Oh, I'm sorry… I was just wandering, and I found…" she tried to explain herself. But Zuko smiled at seeing her presence and shook his head, "It's fine Katara… You may join me… if you like of course" he blushed a little at his stammering. Katara smiled and came to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. Both of them had many things on their mind, but they still liked the other person's presence. It was as if the other calmed them and gave them peace of mind.

After a moment, "What is this place?" Katara asked, looking up at the tree and then around at the decaying plants. "This used to be the Fire Lady's garden… But after my mother left, nobody took care of it. So, most things have just died off…"

Zuko chuckled slightly, watching the turtle ducks playing not too far away, "I remember when I was here with her… A turtle duck bit me and after she pulled it off of me, she said… A mother's love only lets the purest of heart penetrate it…"

Katara smiled slightly, looking into the water, "How is that going? The search for your mother…" she asked him. He sighed, knowing the question was coming but still upset he didn't really have an answer, "My father still won't budge much… The only thing I know is she was banished for killing my grandfather… But I don't know if she was banished from the entire fire nation or just the palace… I don't know if she is even still alive…"

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder as he rubbed his face with his hand. She gave him a smile, "You'll find her Zuko…" she told him. He smiled back at her.

They had a moment where they locked eyes, both thinking the same thing. But Katara turned away, her thoughts of this other girl causing her to not do what she so desperately wanted to do. She looked into her lap, then after a moment, began to stand, "I really should return, I promised Aang we could go for a ride on Appa…"

Zuko nodded, "Oh… Okay umm… Just so you know, the advisors want us to throw a party for the building of Republic City… It'll be in 5 days, just so you and Aang know…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Katara gathered up a smile and nodded, "Okay, sounds like fun" she said as she walked back into the castle.

Zuko watched after her and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

 **Ta-Daa! That is the end of this chapter! I know it seems kinda fillery, but it is building up for what is to come! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Surprise

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 20 of Sparks Ignite! We made it to 20 chapters! I want to thank the Academy…. I'm just kidding lol. But I do want to thank you guys for sticking by this story, no matter how many breaks I take and continuing to read it. It means the world! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 20: The Surprise**

Four days had passed and people all around the palace were desperately trying to put this party together. Parties like this normally took weeks to plan and they had simply five days to put it all together. It required help from everyone in the castle.

It was the day before the party and Zuko was walking around the palace filled with glee. Everyone noticed his lift in spirits and questioned it, but he just said "It's just gonna be a good day. I can feel it"

In reality, his plan to get Sokka and Toph here in time for the party had actually worked. He had asked Aang to borrow Appa for a special mission and had sent a servant to go pick up the new married couple from Kyoshi and then Toph from Ba Sing Se. They would all be arriving in a few hours and Katara had no idea.

The last thing he wanted to do was throw this party. He didn't want to stand around while a bunch of girls fought for his attention when in reality, he wouldn't want to talk to any of them. So, the least he could do, is have a small reunion with his friends.

Zuko stood outside, looking up at the sky, when an air bison slowly came into view. He smiled and waved as they touched the ground. "Ahhh that never gets old" Sokka said as his feet touched the ground, then turning around to help Suki and Toph off. "Speak for yourself" Toph said begrudgingly.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation gang" Zuko said smiling. Toph walked to him and clapped him on the back, "You're looking great there Sparky!" she told him. He frowned slightly, "Toph… You can't see…" he said. Toph sighed, "Guess it only works on Sokka" she said as she began to walk into the palace. Sokka yelled after her, "Hey!" before following her into the castle.

Zuko walked after them to catch up, "Let me go find Katara… She has no idea you guys are coming" he said, practically running up the stairs. The three others watched after him then exchanged a look. Sokka was the first to speak, "Bet anything he's gonna propose at the party"

Suki scoffed and shook her head, "Sokka, I told you. They're not even together. Katara has been telling me all about it in her letters…" she told him, looking back up at the stairs sadly. She knew how badly Katara wanted to make them work but she just didn't know how.

But that didn't stop Toph from chiming in, "I bet 3 gold pieces he goes to ask her but passes out first" she said, laughing. Sokka reached out his hand, "You're on!" he said, as they shook hands, solidifying the deal.

Zuko knocked hard on Katara's door, excited to show her the surprise. Katara heard the knocking and moved to open the door but the knocking continued, "I'm coming!" she said. She opened the door and frowned a little, "Zuko? What's wrong?" she asked him, confused. Zuko shook his head slightly, answering her question, "I have to show you something" he told her, trying to contain his excitement but failing at the same time.

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the hallway. Katara couldn't help but giggle, "Okay, okay!" she said, following after him. He pulled her down to the stairs and stopped at the top. Katara looked to the bottom of the stairs and saw Sokka, Suki and Toph standing there, talking amongst each other.

Her face lit up and ran down the stairs, "Guys!" she said, running into a big group hug. "What are you all doing here?!" she asked, surprised. Toph spoke up, "Sparky brought us here, talking about some party and reunion"

Katara looked back at him and Zuko smiled and shrugged. Katara mouthed, "Thank you" to which he nodded. Zuko spoke up, "I have some work to do before the party tomorrow… My palace is your palace, anything you need just let me know" he smiled once more before walking back to his office.

Katara smiled at him before looking back at Suki and Sokka, "How was the honeymoon?" she asked them. Sokka and Suki looked at each other, "Actually we – "

But Aang came around the corner, "Hey guys! Welcome back!" he bounced over to them, giving them all hugs. "Twinkle toes, just as cheery as ever" Toph said, giving Katara a side glance. Katara smiled slightly at her but kept quiet.

The five of them decided to explore the city, since Aang and Katara hadn't had much time to explore during their time planning. The city center was lively, with people traveling around and bustling about their day. Suki was the first to speak, "You boys have fun, us girls are gonna go have some girl time" she grabbed Katara's and Toph's hands and headed over to a dress shop.

Katara looked at Suki, "What are you doing?" she asked her. Suki shrugged, "We're gonna need new dresses for this party tomorrow" she said, starting to look around, "Hmm red or green?" she wondered. Toph groaned, "What did I ever do to you?" she told Suki. But Suki just shook her head, "Everyone needs a new dress sometimes Toph" she said, looking throught the rack. Toph sighed, "That would be great if I could see them" she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

Katara watched them for a moment, chuckling to herself over their bickering, before looking at the dresses on the racks. She remembered a time when they tried to buy clothes in the fire nation and it was a sea of red. Now dresses of blue, green, yellow, purple, and red were seen. She looked at one dress on the mannequin and studied it. It was unlike anything she normally would wear. But at the same time, it caught her eye. She thought of standing next to Zuko in it, standing both in red, and couldn't help but smile, as she pulled it off the shelf.

Sokka and Aang walked around the city center, quickly getting food since both of the boys were starving. "Aang? What's going on over there?" Sokka mused. Aang looked over to the large group of people, and frowned, shrugging, "Let's go see! Maybe somebody is performing!" he said, walking over.'

"Down with Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Ozai will rise again!"

Sokka and Aang shared a look of surprise and shock. They both gulped before looking back at the demonstration. Two younger boys stood on a podium, burning a fake stuffed Zuko, screaming death to the Fire Lord.

"Aang we need to get you out of here, so you don't end up like that fake Zuko" Sokka said, dragging Aang away. Aang nodded following him, "We need to go tell Zuko"

They both knocked on his study door, before his voice echoed from inside, telling them to enter. Zuko was sitting at his desk, looking down at some paperwork, before looking up at the sound of the door opening.

Sokka and Aang both stepped inside. Sokka was the first one to speak, "Zuko, we just saw demonstrations in the city square. They're calling for your head!" he said, putting his hands on his desk, completely serious. Zuko looked between the two, "I'm aware…" he spoke, calmly.

"What do you mean aware?!" Aang exclaimed, "What are you doing about it?!" Sokka and Aang looked at each other, surprised by his response. Zuko sighed, "Some people, even a year later, still want war and side with Ozai… If I go after them, more people will join them because I look like a dictator who doesn't allow free speech… There's unfortunately nothing I can do…"

Sokka and Aang looked at each other again, understanding his point. Zuko continued, "I've upped security at the palace, especially for the party tomorrow…"

Zuko looked between them, only thinking of one thing.

Protecting Katara.

 **Dun DUN DUUNNNN! Uh oh, there are revolts in the Fire Nation. More will be explained next chapter! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Party Part 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 21 of Sparks Ignite! Buckle up for a wild ride because here we go! I do know that I've disappeared once again. But get ready for a spam for this series cause I am super ahead on chapters for this series. I don't want to talk long so we can get right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 21: The Party Part 1**

Zuko opened his eyes to see the sunrise streaming through his window. He groaned, wishing he would have been able to sleep in, but the sun prevented him. He sat up, trying to rub his eyes awake. He looked out at the sunrise, stretching over the city and remembered that today was the day of the party, making him want to get up even less.

Today he would be surrounded by a bunch of girls who wanted to get to know him, but he could care less about knowing. There was only one girl he wanted by his side today.

He stood up and put on his training clothes, hoping to start his day off on a good note so he could continue without wanting to throw himself out of his bedroom window. Zuko made his way down to the training center, surprised to see Iroh already waiting for him.

Iroh looked up when he walked in, "I expected to see you here early this morning… I suspected that it might be best for a training session like the good times" he smiled at his nephew. Zuko nodded and smiled back, "Then let's get to work"

They spent a while, pushing Zuko to his limits of fire bending. He had grown so much, even since his Agni Kai with Azula. Iroh stopped him after a while, "I think it's time nephew that we begin to talk about the next process in your training…"

Zuko looked at him for a moment before understanding, "Am I ready?" he asked. Iroh smiled, "Just the fact that you are asking that question should give you an answer…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Lightning is a skill not to be trifled with… One must first understand its power before they can master the skill…"

Zuko nodded, "So where do we begin?" he asked him.

Katara woke up, the sun having risen high into the sky and shining beams through the glass of her windows. It was something she loved about the room she was given here. She yawned, sitting up and looking around the room, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she spoke softly. A woman walked through the door and bowed her head respectfully, "I come to bring your breakfast miss" she told her, setting it on her bedside table. Katara smiled at her, "Please call me Katara… What's your name?"

The woman looked up in surprised, to which surprised Katara, "I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" Katara asked. The woman quickly shook her head, "No miss… It's just that I can see why you are Fire Lord Zuko's friend… You are kind as is he…"

Katara smiled at this, "Well it's only polite if I call by your proper name" she reasoned. The woman smiled, "My name is Mia, Miss Katara" she spoke. Katara nodded slightly, "Rohan's mother right?" she asked her. Mia smiled and nodded, "Yes miss… That's my boy"

Katara looked at the woman again for a moment. She expected Rohan's mother to look slightly older then the woman in front of her. Mia had to be not much older than her. Katara frowned slightly to herself, not letting the other woman see. She must have gone through so much. But Katara turned back to her and smiled, "Thank you Mia"

Mia smiled and nodded, bowing slightly before exiting the room.

"That will be enough today" Iroh told the young Fire Lord. Zuko frowned, "What do you mean? I haven't even tried to bend lightning yet?" he asked, his anger getting slightly the better of him. Iroh sighed but smiled slightly, "This will take time young Zuko…"

Zuko sighed and nodded, understanding. "Besides…" Iroh spoke, "It's about time you start to get ready for your party…" he gave him the Fire Lord a look. Zuko groaned slightly, "Don't remind me…"

Iroh chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just remember young one… the fruit of the tree cannot easily be found, even if it is right under our nose… But we should never stop reaching for it" Iroh gave him a look, understanding that right now he had no idea what that meant, but soon he would. Zuko sighed, nodding and looking down.

A few hours later, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in full fire nation robes and armor. And on the inside, he hated it. But yet he couldn't tear his eyes from the mirror. A knock on the door turned his attention away. A servant walked in, "Sir your top knot still has to be done"

But Zuko turned back to the mirror, "No thank you. You may leave" he said sternly. The servant saw the anger inside him boiling up and left the room. All the servants knew not to disturb him when he got into this mood.

Katara walked towards the big banquet hall where the party was being held. It had just started, and she was a few minutes late, her hair having taking longer than anticipated. She fiddled with her dress slightly and peaked her head into the room.

"Miss Katara?" Katara heard from behind her and turned around. Mia stood behind her and bowed slightly to her, "Would you be able to go check on Fire Lord Zuko? One of the servants went to help him do his top knot but he refused… He seemed rather upset"

Katara frowned slightly and nodded, "Of course, I'll head there now"

After another moment, there was another knock at the door. He groaned slightly to himself, "I said I don't need my top knot done!" he yelled slightly. But Katara peaked her head around the door and smiled, "Do you have a second for me?" she asked.

Zuko saw her and his face fell a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you… I thought…" he began to tell her, but she shook her head. Zuko took the moment to look at her. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves gold stitching that pictured flames coming from the bottom and a long slit going up the side. "You look beautiful…" he told her. Katara blushed and moved to stand behind him in the mirror, "So, would you like to tell me what's the matter?" she asked him.

Zuko sighed, looking into the mirror, "Can you promise me something?" he asked her. Katara nodded before he spoke again, "Never let me become like my father…" he told her. Katara shook her head, "That won't happen Zuko… You are nothing like your father"

But Zuko continued, "I always dreamed of wearing these robes… The robes of the Fire Lord… I couldn't wait until I could claim the throne… But now… After everything that's happened, it reminds me of him… I look like him…" he confessed to her.

Katara smiled sadly, "Sit…" she told him, gesturing to the vanity. Zuko sat down, looking at his reflection. Katara picked up the tie on the desk and began to pull his hair into a top knot, "You are kind… And self-less… And brave… And true… Everything your father wasn't…" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He kept it short, just long enough to put it into the top knot. It reminded her of his hair during the Agni Kai.

"You will not be anything like your father because you just don't have it in your soul… No matter what robes you wear or what crown is on your hair…" she said looking down at him as he looked back at her, "You won't become him… You're everything he is not Zuko…"

They both smiled at each other, lost in the moment. A knock on the door pulled them away, as a servant had warned them that the party had begun.

Katara placed one kiss on his forehead, "Escort me to the party Fire Lord?" she asked him.

He smiled, "It would be my honor Master Katara"

 **Ta-Daaa! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! In the next chapter, we'll get into the party! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Party Part 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 22 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! This chapter will be the party! So enjoy! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 22: The Party Part 2**

Katara and Zuko walked down the stairs, her arm laced into his. The guards saw them approach and stood at attention. Zuko smiled slightly at Katara and winked before standing in front of the large ballroom doors.

A man stood next to the door with a large trumpet and brought it to his mouth once they reached the stairs. "Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara" he spoke loudly as the doors opened and they entered. Those of the fire nation turned to the door and stood, bowing as he entered.

Zuko raised a hand to indicate they could be seated, "Let the festivities begin" he spoke loudly.

Aang watched the two of them as they entered, and specifically Katara's hand around Zuko's arm. He glared, frustrated with the both of them. What was going on between them? What didn't he have that Zuko did? What made him so special? He was determined to win Katara over tonight, no matter what it took.

As soon as Zuko and Katara were seated, servants rushed in with heaps of food. Zuko made sure there was delicacies from every nation, not just the fire nation. A plate of sea prunes was placed in front of Katara and Sokka and they both shared a look of delight. Katara then looked to Zuko, a look of surprise on her face, "How did you?" she asked. Zuko shrugged, "I have my ways…"

Once everyone's bellies were full of as much food as possible, Zuko stood at the front of the room and began speaking, "Thank you all for coming… And I want to thank you all for playing your part in bringing in this new era of prosperity and peace… I can't undo what some of my ancestors have done to this world. But I can focus on our future… On the future of my country and this world… The United Republic of Nations is the start of that future. And tonight… That's what we shall celebrate… Let the celebration begin"

With that, the band broke out into song and people began to flood the dance floor. Zuko watched with a smile on his face. This was what the future looked like, a unity of all peoples. He turned around to talk to Katara and noticed she was gone. He frowned looking around the room and found her as Aang was dragging her onto the dance floor.

Zuko sighed and turned around, finding three girls standing behind him, all giddy with excitement. "It's our honor Fire Lord Zuko" the first one spoke, while the other two stood behind with excited smiles on their faces, "Perhaps we can keep you company?"

Zuko chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking of several different places he'd rather be.

The man in the black cloak watched the palace from afar. He watched as the lights from the party glistened out the windows. He watched the people coming in and out, and the guards checking every single one. He hoped to outsmart all of them.

He had waited weeks for this plan. He had waited to watch it unfold. It had felt like a lifetime since he envisioned it.

He heard the footsteps behind him and spoke, his voice low and deep, "Is it done?" he asked.

The other man coughed slightly, "Yes sir… Now we shall only wait…"

The two men watched the palace and waited for the chaos to ensue.

Zuko had tried for what seemed like forever to break away from the female pursuers. He just wanted a few more moments with Katara. If he had a few more moments, maybe he could tell her. Maybe he could tell her everything he had always wanted to say. Maybe tonight was the right night.

He barely heard the high-pitched giggle of a short brunette, "Who knew Fire Lord Zuko was so funny… And charming" she winked at him, trying to flirt. But Zuko was barely looking at her, "If you excuse me ladies…" he quickly ran onto the dance floor, hoping to outrun them.

But a servant, a small boy, stopped him on his way, "Excuse me sir? I was just told you requested a cup of tea?" he said, offering him a cup of tea on a tray. Zuko frowned, "I didn't request any tea" he looked around. A petrified look appeared on the boy's face, confused and a little worried he may be yelled at for his misunderstanding. Zuko noticed this and took the cup of tea, "No worries, I shall drink it anyway. Thank you…" he said, bowing a little. The boy's face lit up in a smile and then ran back to the kitchen.

Zuko quickly chugged the tea then turned back to the dance floor and saw Aang and Katara, and the exasperated look on her face did not go unnoticed. "May I cut in?" he asked them, offering his hand. Aang went to speak but Katara spoke first, "Well I can't say no to the Fire Lord" she said, taking his offered hand.

Aang sighed, looking slightly dejected before walking away to find Toph. Katara let out a breath, "Thanks for that… I thought my legs might fall off from his upbeat dancing" she laughed slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zuko smiled back at her, as he placed a hand on her waist, "I understand… I didn't realize I was so funny that a group of girls might laugh at everything that comes out of my mouth"

Katara giggled slightly, "You are quiet funny Fire Lord Zuko…" she told him. Zuko lifted his chin proudly, "Hmm… I know right" he joked. Katara smacked a hand against his chest and they both laughed, their bodies spinning slightly of their own accord as the song changed to a slower one.

"Zuko?" Katara questioned. Zuko raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath, before continuing, "Uhh… nevermind" she said, looking down and chickening out at the last second. But Zuko took her chin between his fingers and pulling her face up to look at him. They both looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, "Tell me…" he said.

Katara stuttered for a moment, before taking his hand and pulling him from the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Aang, who went to follow them. But Sokka put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head, "Let them go Aang… I think they need a moment alone…"

Aang watched after them, "When did they become so close and how did I miss it?" he asked Sokka, looking back at him. Sokka sighed, "You have to remember Aang… He risked his life to save her once… That's a bond you can never break…" he told the younger boy. But Aang still didn't understand, "But she doesn't act the same way around me… And I saved the whole world!" he reasoned with himself. Sokka couldn't help but sigh once again, "You'll understand one day…" he told him, patting him on the shoulder before walking back to his wife. Aang watched after them, he would let them go.

This time.

Katara pulled Zuko out onto the balcony and stopped next to the railing. It was their one moment alone and she didn't want to waste it.

"Zuko I…" she took a deep breath, "Zuko I don't know what we are… Or what you want us to be… But I do know you give me butterflies when you look at me…" she spoke.

Zuko went to open his mouth, but Katara spoke first, "Let me finish…You make my heart skip a beat with your smile… You make me feel like I can walk on water… I don't know what this world holds for us… Or what our future has in store… But whatever this is between us… I want to dive head first… I wasn't ready before but now I am. I'm ready…"

Zuko smiled at her, "Katara… I…" he paused.

Toph stood in the ballroom and could feel both their hearts beating faster than she ever felt between the two. She smiled, knowing that she may be about to lose her bet but so happy about it at the same time. But all of a sudden, she felt one heart stop.

"Zuko?" Katara asked when he didn't continue. She looked in his eyes as she saw something drain from them. When suddenly, a drip of blood fell from the corner of his lips and his body fell to the floor.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

 **Dun DUN DUUNNNN! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger guys! The next part will be coming soon! Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Fall

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 23 of Sparks Ignite! I know you all are really looking forward to reading this chapter so let's get right into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 23: The Fall**

It was like he fell in slow motion.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

And everything stopped.

Sokka and Aang heard Katara's cry for help and came running out onto the balcony, Toph already 4 steps ahead of them, having felt the whole thing. But they did not expect to see the girl sitting on the ground, holding onto the Fire Lord with blood spilling out of his mouth.

They ran to their aid, Sokka yelling behind him, "Somebody get the doctor!" as he went to Katara. Iroh was only a few paces behind and was taken aback at seeing his nephew in this state. Tears filled his wise eyes, but he knew he had so many people inside, who needed to be taken care of. Iroh turned to Katara, "Take care of my son…" he asked of her. Katara nodded, then turned to Sokka, "Get me water. Now!" she told him. Iroh took one last look at them then turned to a guard, "Nobody goes in or out until we get to the bottom of this. But keep the guests calm" he told them, rushing back to the ballroom.

Sokka grabbed a glass of water for Katara and immediately she bended it over her hands, laying Zuko flat. She closed her eyes and did everything she could to focus. It was clear to her within moments that there was a foreign substance in his blood.

Poison.

Somebody did this to him. Somebody was trying to kill him.

Iroh looked around the ballroom as everyone was looking around, trying to figure out what was happening. He got himself up onto the podium, "Please everyone! In your seats!" he called out.

Everyone turned to the sound of his familiar voice. While there still was a sense of chaos in the room, they all moved in unison to their chairs. But the muttering and whispers of what just happened to the Fire Lord did not diminish.

Iroh cleared his throat and called out, "I know you all are confused about what is happening right now. But it is of upmost importance that everyone remains calm. All of you will be pulled in small groups and asked a few questions"

This started a small uproar of questions from the crowd and Iroh allowed them for a moment before raising a hand and the voice hushed quickly. "All of your questions will be answered as soon as we have answers" he continued, "I thank you all for your patience. Servants will be around to fetch everyone a nice cup of tea. I find tea calms even the most turmoiled spirits" he spoke as he moved from the podium.

"I need to get as much of the poison out of him as possible" she said, not paying attention to the three behind her, who all shared a look at the word poison. Katara put all of her focus into manipulating his blood, a technique she had begun to practice since after the war. She used his own blood to separate out the poison and move it out of his body.

Katara moved him onto his side, letting some of the black poison fall from his lips. But as she continued searching, she realized the poison was too quick. Some of it had already moved to his organs. She was going to have to go bigger.

The doctor and a nurse ran out onto the balcony, pulling a gurney behind them. Katara stood quickly, "Get him onto the gurney" she then turned to the doctor, "Do you have a bath in your hospital room?" she asked him. The man looked at her confused, "Yes we do… Why" but Katara cut him off, making instructions before he could continue.

A guard moved next to Iroh, "Sir?" he asked. Iroh turned to him, recognizing him as one of the men from their long voyage at sea. The guard cleared his throat then spoke, "I think you may want to talk to this one…"

The small boy sat in front of Iroh and the guard and sobbed, "I didn't know who he was… He yelled at me that if I didn't bring Zuko his tea quickly he would get angry and banish me from the palace…" the young boy continued to cry, overwhelmed with his shame. Iroh moved next to him and kneeled to his level, "This is not your fault young one… Nor are we accusing you of anything…" the guard looked at him questioningly at this statement, "Do you remember what this man looked like?"

The boy sniffled, "I can try to remember…" he told the older man. Iroh smiled and nodded, "Try your best…" he said as he stood and moved next to the guard, whispering in his ear, "This boy was manipulated by a force far greater… He is not at fault here… Now, I must be with my nephew… Inform me if the boy gives us any details…"

Katara felt like it was all in slow motion as they ran down the hallways to the hospital room. Would they be able to make it in time? Would they be too late?

They slammed open the doors to the hospital room. "Aang! Help me fill this tub" Katara instructed as she turned on the faucet. Together, they helped to pull the water from the faucet faster, trying to fill the tub as quickly as possible as the doctor began to remove his armor and give as best of an exam as he could.

Zuko's body had begun to convulse, his eyes having rolled behind his head. Blood continued to spill from his lips, black from the poison. If anybody else would have looked at him, they may have deemed him too far gone to save. But Katara wasn't going to give up.

"Sokka! Aang! Help me get him into the tub" she told them, as she brushed some of Zuko's hair back from his eyes. The two boys moved him into the tub, much easier without the weight of the armor. Katara looked down at him and placed her hands into the water. She closed her eyes and put all of her energy and focus onto her hands. She remembered what the female northern water tribe member had taught her so long ago.

 _"Sometimes it is hard to put enough into these types of healing treatments… You need to focus everything into it… Like you are losing the person you love most…"_

The water glowed blue and small ice crystals shined in the glistening light, and when Katara removed her hands, the glow diminished slightly but the bluish tint and sparkling light remained. "What did you do?" Aang asked her. Katara let out a breath, the majority of her energy gone, but she continued to push and pull the water, "It's a water tribe healing technique for patients that need more time. His body is partially frozen in time. He's enough alive where his injuries will not worsen, but the water is moving his organs for him"

The doctor watched in awe, "This is a fascinating technique…" he told her, studying her every movement. Katara couldn't bring herself to smile, "It's something I've been working on perfecting for a long time… And something I always hoped I would never have to use"

Everyone in the group stepped outside the hospital while the doctor inspected Zuko and Katara kept the bath moving. Without the bath moving, he would only survive in it for 2 days max. Even if she kept up the bath constantly, it wasn't a permanent fix. And they didn't have that time to waste.

Iroh rushed down the hallway and stopped when he saw the group outside. His face fell, "Is he…?" he asked, solemnly. But Aang shook his head, walking to the older man, "He's still alive… Katara managed to save him for now… The doctor is taking a look at him now"

Iroh let out a breath and nodded, taking a place against the wall. "Who may have done this Iroh?" Sokka asked, his arm wrapped around his wife, who looked exhausted and frightened. Iroh shook his head, "We don't know… Trusted generals are interviewing everyone at the party… But everyone was searched before entering… It must have been somebody already in the palace…"

They were all quiet for a few moments. "So, anybody could have done this? Who do we trust?" Toph asked, sounding more like a scared little girl then she had in a long time. But Iroh shook his head, "We don't trust anyone… Right now… We trust each other and only who I tell you to trust… Otherwise…"

They stood in silence, their hearts anxious for what lied ahead. Meanwhile, two men, one in a black cloak, watched as the palace unfolded into chaos with a small grin on his face.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! Holy cow! Two long suspense filled chapters in a row! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to share the next one! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Ink

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 24 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! And I know, four chapters in one day. Well they're still coming. I have written all the way up to chapter 42 currently so I'm going to post a couple tonight and then start posting more frequently over the next few weeks. So I hope you guys liked it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 24: The Ink**

It seemed like eternity before the doctor stepped out. When he did, everyone sat up straight, eager to hear what he had to say. Iroh was the first to speak, "Doctor Hin… Please tell me good news…" he begged of him. Hin sighed, "Unfortunately it's not great Iroh…"

Iroh sighed, "Then give us whatever news you can" he asked of him. Hin began to speak, "I studied the poison… and I have narrowed it down to one possibility…" he paused for one moment before speaking, "It was a mixture of Jimsonweed and Lady's glove…" Iroh eyes widened slightly, looking down.

The doctor sighed, "I know… There's only one cure…" and Iroh finished his sentence, "And only one person has ever had it…" he spoke, closing his eyes. "Who?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko's mother…"

Everyone was quiet, knowing that Zuko hadn't gotten any ground on finding her. They had no idea where she might be. Was there any hope of saving him?

"Katara… does she…" Sokka drifted off, knowing the impact the news might have on his sister. The doctor shook his head, "I had a feeling the news may come better from one of you…" he told them. Sokka nodded and went to walk into the room, the others following behind him.

Katara had not moved from where she stood next to Zuko. Her arms mimicked the same movement, back and forth, push and pull. Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder, "Katara…" she didn't look away or indicate she was listening. It was as if she were lost into space.

"There's something you need to hear…" Sokka continued. There was a moment's pause before she spoke, "Well? Let's hear it…" her voice hard and firm. Sokka sighed, "The poison… The only cure for it is lost…"

Katara stopped dead at this and turned, "What do you mean lost?" she asked him, her tone raising. Sokka took his hand off of her shoulder, "The last seen person who had the cure was Zuko's mother… No one else knows or has a cure…"

"Don't say what I think you're saying…" Katara shook her head as she turned towards him, refusing to accept the fact that was being presented. Sokka sighed, wishing he could help her through this in a better way, but there was none, "You have to let him go sis…"

Katara looked back at him, tears developing in her eyes, "No…" she said, her heart breaking inside her chest. Sokka tried to come closer to her, to hug her and comfort her, but she stepped away, "I know you want to save him… And I know why… But I don't think you can this time Katara…"

Tears fell down her cheeks, "No!" she yelled, "I won't! No!" she yelled as she ran from the room. Sokka went to go after her, but Iroh put a hand up to stop him, "I know you want to protect your sister… But this is something you can not protect her from… I feel it's best you let me handle this…"

Sokka sighed then nodded, understanding the older man's point. If Zuko does die, the only one that it will hit harder then Katara will be Iroh. Everyone will hurt, but they were the closest to him in more ways than one. They both needed to support each other through this. As much as he wanted to tell her everything would be okay, he couldn't. She just wouldn't understand.

Katara ran to the Fire Lady's garden. It was the only space where she knew she would not be disturbed. She fell to her knees in front of the pond and sobbed. After everything they had been through, after how far they had come, this was how it all ended? There was no happy ending or fairy tale picture. Just poison and death…

Katara barely heard Iroh come up behind her and kneel next to her. He placed his arm around her, "There there young one… Everything is going to be alright…" he told her. Katara sniffed and looked at him, "How could you say that?" she asked him.

Iroh smiled slightly, "Don't give up until it's over young Katara… Just because the world tells you something cannot be done… Doesn't mean you can't do it…" he stood and reached for her hand, "Let me show you something…"

Katara looked at his hand, then him, reaching for his hand. He pulled her up and they both walked to Zuko's study. Katara had only been in here a few times, but she still didn't understand the significance to it. She opened her mouth to speak but Iroh put a finger to his lips, indicting her to be quiet.

He walked to the bookcase and pushed aside a few books to reveal a metal fire nation insignia engraved to the wall. Iroh lit a hand and pressed it to the metal. A sound of rock being creaked open, startled Katara, causing her to whip herself around. But the rock opened itself up into a doorway. "After you…" Iroh said, gesturing to the door.

Katara walked through and looked around the room. The room was small with very little furniture. The only thing in the room was two chairs and a small table, but across the walls were posters and maps with lines drawn on them and letters. But everything had a common theme, Zuko's mother.

"What is this place?" she asked him. Iroh began, "Zuko wanted to keep his search for his mother a secret… If her identity was discovered before he could find her… She may be kidnapped or killed to spite him. He wanted everyone in the kingdom to still believe she was dead until he found her…"

"So, no one could use her against him…" Katara finished for him. Iroh nodded, "Precisely…" he continued, "These were all the clues he had…"

Katara looked through all of Zuko's notes, recognizing his handwriting within seconds. She then turned to Iroh, "What do I need to do?" her determination had begun to be restored. She had to save him.

Iroh smiled, "Zuko recently believes that his mother never left the Fire Nation… At the time, if she was discovered in another nation, she would be put in jail… He searched through all earth kingdom jails"

"That's why he was so invested in getting all fire nation personnel out of prisons of war" Katara inferred. Iroh nodded again, proving her theory, then continued, "That narrowed it down to one nation… But if she was discovered in the Fire Nation, she would have been killed… Unless she was being hidden…"

Katara nodded, digesting all of the information, "But where do I start? The fire nation is huge… She could be anywhere…"

Iroh turned from her and picked up a piece of paper. It was clearly worn and old, and it was clear ink splattered on through the words, making it difficult to read. "Zuko found this the night his mother left" Iroh gave it to her.

Katara picked up the paper and tried to read the words.

 _M_ _y_ _di_ _ary is hidden_ _in the place I value_ _most._ _Only when you_ _are_ _pure of heart will_ _you be_ _able to_ _retrieve it._ _It will_ _gi_ _ve_ _you the answers_ _yo_ _u hold most de_ _ar_ _._

 _Never forg_ _et who_ _you are_ _my_ _so_ _n._

She groaned, trying to put together the missing pieces but not seeming to know how. Iroh sighed, "We have studied this since he became Fire Lord… But we can't seem to figure out what it says…"

Katara sighed, thinking for a moment before gasping. She set the paper on the table and took a deep breath. She focused and slowly separated the ink she wanted to remove from the ink she didn't and pulled it from the paper.

She opened her eyes and quickly looked down at the paper.

 _My diary is hidden in the place I value most. Only when you are pure of heart will you be able to retrieve it. It will give you the answers you hold most dear._

 _Never forget who you are my son._

Iroh looked down at the paper in shock, "Brilliant Master Katara!" he exclaimed. Katara turned to him and smiled, then turned back at the paper, "The place I value most…" she read out loud.

Her eyes looked ahead, thinking out the words in her head, trying to come up with an explanation.

Suddenly, it hit her.

"Iroh, we have to hurry. Follow me"

 **Ta-Daaa! The hunt for Ursa begins! In the next chapter, we will see more inside Ursa and what will happen in the next few chapters! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Diary

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 25 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! Really quick before we begin, I'd just like to remind everybody that this story is very closely tied to canon, the only thing changing is the Zutara storyline, beginning with the cave scene. Ursa's story may resemble some parts of the comic, The Search, but there will be some differences. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 25: The Diary**

Katara walked to the Fire Lady's garden, with Iroh not far behind. She held the letter firmly in her grip, looking around the garden. "Now what?" she asked herself. Iroh spoke, "Only the purest of heart…" he chuckled, "It sounds like something his mother would say…"

The two stood there for a moment, having no idea where to begin. Suddenly, a moment in time popped into Katara's head.

 _Zuko chuckled slightly, watching the turtle ducks playing not too far away, "I remember when I was here with her… A turtle duck bit me and after she pulled it off of me, she said… A mother's love only lets the purest of heart penetrate it…"_

"The turtle ducks…" she thought out loud. Iroh looked to where she was pointing, "This family of turtle ducks has stayed in this pond as long as I can remember… They're a part of this garden long after the plants have died…" he said, starting to see where she was leading towards.

"A mother's love…" she remembered out loud, stepping into the pond carefully, "Only let's the purest of heart penetrate it…" Katara reached her hand out to the mother turtle duck, who looked at her curiously. The turtle duck slowly swam closer but did not have the same protective look that she usually had around her babies. And on the floor of the pond, Katara noticed a rock that looked slightly different than the other ones.

"Jackpot…" she said, looking at it then the turtle duck. "May I?" she thought out loud, wondering what had brought her to this moment where she was talking to a turtle duck. She reached for the rock and looked underneath.

Nothing.

Katara sighed, "It's not here…" her voice full of disappointment. She looked down at the rock in her hand, she looked at its shape and noticed how boxy it looked. While all the other rocks in the pond had a smooth surface, this one was bumpy and rough with sharp edges. "Iroh?" she said, still looking at the rock. Iroh turned to her, then looked at the rock, "What is it?" he asked.

"Is it just me or does this rock look… man made to you?" she asked him. Iroh felt a small smile creep up on his face, "Only one way to find out…"

Toph took the rock in her hands, "Woah!" she said, surprised. Katara's eyes widened, "What is it? Is there a clue on it?" she asked her, excited. Toph shook her head and broke the rock, "No… Somebody hid a book in it."

Katara let out a yell in delight, "We did it Iroh! We found it!" she took the book from Iroh's hands and practically jumped up and down. Iroh smiled and chuckled lowly, "I believe you did my dear…"

Toph watched the both of them confused, "Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?" she asked them. "No time Toph!" she said, as she ran off to read the diary. Iroh watched her and smiled, then turned to Toph, "I will explain all at a later time…" he told her smiling.

Katara went back to the Fire Lady's garden, knowing she wouldn't be disturbed here. She opened the first page and began to read.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Looking back on my beginning, I never could begin to think of ending up here in this palace. A beginning is the start of something, which my beginning was not when I was born. It was when I was loved._

 _He floods my thoughts constantly. I haven't been in his presence in so long and it haunts my dreams. What is he thinking now? What does he think of me?_

 _Ozai has been nothing but the perfect gentleman since I arrived. The wedding was tomorrow, and then began the rest of our lives. But he has only treated me with grace and humility. But I can see the glint in his eyes. A fire burns deep within him that I cannot contest with. I am afraid that if I leave or cross him… that Agni may be the only one who can save me…_

Katara flipped the page. Who was this man she spoke of? She sighed and continued to read.

 _Who have I married? I had hoped that one day I could grow to love this man. But I sat across from him today, the day of our wedding, and wished death upon him. He told me how I could never see my family again… Or ever go home… My parents… This is not the life they would want for me… is it?_

 _I feel lost and confused. Like everything I've ever known in Hira'a is somehow nothing of the truth. I've always thought of the fire nation as my home, not just the little town I always knew. But I never knew the fire nation was so different. I never knew that people like him existed…_

Katara sighed, seeing the pain in Zuko's mother's words. But there was one good thing out of this. She had a town, a town where Ursa grew up. She continued reading, hoping to find out who this mystery man may be.

 _I'm living with a monster… I found Ozai in his chamber with another woman… She was one of his concubines that he had locked away for when he needed them. When I walked in his chamber, the look in his eyes was something I hadn't seen before… Evil… Malicious… All the things I thought I saw on the inside…_

 _He saw me and when I tried to run… he grabbed me. He screamed in my face and… I broke. I told him about my Ikem. About how much I missed him and longed for his presence… And how I didn't want this anymore… No longer the stakes he had above me…_

 _This child inside me… I had to protect him… I had to get away from here… But how do I escape the devil?_

Katara's eyes widened. His mother had been through so much. She remembered Zuko telling her about Ozai's concubines. That was something his mother lived with, even while she was pregnant with Zuko.

But she also had a lover, name Ikem from Hira'a. That was more information then she had previously and was a good place to start. But she kept reading, too drawn into his mother's words.

 _As I live and breathe, I must protect my son from this family… He cannot become like them._

 _He would kill my son… My boy… He is the only reason I am still here. The only reason that I don't run far away from here… I can't see him hurt._

 _All he wants is the throne. That is Ozai's dream… I can give that to him… All it will take is a little poison…_

Katara looked up from the diary. "Zuko…"

She knew why his mother left. She was forced to leave, to protect Zuko.

Katara stood and went to Zuko's office, finding Iroh, sitting patiently in the chair. Iroh looked back at her, "Well?" he asked her. She looked at him firmly, "I know I can find her…"

Iroh smiled slightly, "I have all the faith in you… The sweet fruit is not far from the tree…"

"So, you think she's home?" she asked him. Iroh chuckled slightly, "I do… But what home is exactly to her… I think you may know…"

 **Ta-daa! This will be the last chapter for tonight but more will come next week! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Life Changing Adventure

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 26 of Sparks Ignite! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter and are looking forward to reading this one! I really like this chapter for a few reasons that'll let you guys find out. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 26: The Life Changing Adventure**

Katara walked into Zuko's hospital room and looked around. When she entered, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph all turned to her. Katara looked back at them, with a dull, but determined, expression on her face.

Toph was the most curious of them all, knowing that the other girl was up to something. Katara spoke, "Can you all give me a moment alone with him?" she asked. Sokka was the first to stand, walking to his sister and putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, silent. He could see a look in her eyes and knew she was up to something but knew better then to ask. His sister needed time and she would come to him when she was ready.

The rest of the group left, leaving Katara and Zuko to themselves. Katara moved next to Zuko's bath and kneeled. She wiped some hair from his face and looked at him. The color had begun to drain from his cheeks, but his nose was still a light pink, as if he had just come inside from a chilly night. There was still a little life inside him

But it was fading. She didn't have much time.

"I will save you Zuko… I've given you freedom before… I can do it again…" Katara said, cupping his cheek. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then looked back at him once more then left the room.

 _Zuko looked around, feeling confused and dazed. It was like he was up in the clouds, surrounded by white light. "Katara? Somebody?" he called out for help, confused on where he was._

 _"Don't worry little cousin… You're not alone"_

 _Zuko turned around to see his cousin, Lu Ten, walking towards him. He looked the same as Zuko last remembered him, in his armor, standing proud and tall. But yet Zuko didn't feel afraid once he was near, "Where am I?" he asked._

 _Lu Ten smiled, "I think only you can answer that question…" he told him. Zuko looked around once again, then looked down at the pillowy clouds beneath his feet, "Am I dead?" he asked. Lu Ten chuckled slightly, "No you're not dead…"_

 _Zuko frowned slightly, remembering, "I was poisoned… Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked. But Lu Ten smiled again, "That choice is up to you… But I think there are a few things you should remember before you do…"_

 _"I will save you Zuko… I've given you freedom before… I can do it again…"_

 _Zuko looked up and all around, "Katara!" he said, immediately recognizing the voice. Lu Ten watched him, "She loves you little one… Don't give up on that…" he said, as he began to step back into the fog._

 _Zuko reached for him, "Lu Ten wait!" he yelled after him. Lu Ten gave him one last smile, "Tell my dad I love him…" he said, as he disappeared from view._

Katara began to walk away, not noticing the small movement of Zuko's finger towards her as she did.

She immediately went to her room, walking past her friends who stood outside the door waiting for her.

They all watched her and Aang went to follow her, "I'm gonna make sure she's okay…" he said, as he took two steps forward before Toph reached out an arm to stop him.

"This seems like a girl talk twinkle toes. Let me handle this one…" she said, walking past him to follow Katara.

Katara began to pack, she knew she couldn't tell everyone she was leaving. If she did, they may try to stop her. It was a trek that seemed impossible. But she didn't have any other choice. She put on her traveling clothes, having forgotten how they felt. It was the same outfit she wore during the battle against Azula, except the tattered pieces had been fixed by her grandmother. It felt the same, but also different, since the end goal of this journey was much different from back then.

Toph walked in, not bothering to knock, seeing Katara whip around from where she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Toph! Can't you knock?" Katara exclaimed, standing in front of her bed where she had all of her things laid out.

"Sugar Queen, I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. You're leaving" Toph stated. Katara sighed, having been caught, "Yes, I'm leaving… But you can't stop me"

Toph laughed slightly, "Stop you? I'm here to come with you" she told her. This was when Katara noticed the green pack thrown over the other girl's shoulder. "You're not the only one who wants to save Sparky" Toph told her, looking down slightly.

Katara sighed, keeping her guard up, "I'm sorry Toph… But I" she began before Toph cut her off, "No. No buts. I'm coming with you. You and I both know I can be useful" she paused for a moment, "Me and Sparky never got to have our life changing adventure… So maybe I can go on one to save his life" Toph said, very persistent.

The older water bender couldn't help but smile a little. She nodded, "Okay…"

The two girls moved quickly out the window, Toph earthbending them down, as to not be seen. They couldn't risk being stopped.

They moved to the stables, being as stealthy as possible. Appa stood at the center of the stable, since he didn't fit in any of the stalls, munching on some hay. He immediately roared at the sight of Katara and Toph, two of his friends.

But Katara and Toph quickly shushed him, throwing their packs onto his back. "Ready to go on an adventure buddy?" Katara asked him, petting his head, to which he let out a low grunt.

"Hello?" a small boy, asked, coming around the corner. Katara turned to see Rohan standing behind her. She smiled at him, "Hey buddy… We just need to borrow Appa for a few days. Thank you for taking such good care of him for us" she said, cheerily, as to not scare the younger boy.

Rohan smiled at her with his buck tooth grin, "Thank you Miss…" he told her. Katara smiled back, "Do you think you could give this to Aang and my brother tomorrow morning? But don't let anybody know until then, okay?" she asked him. Rohan eagerly nodded, happy to please the nice lady, taking the note from her hand.

"Rohan! It's late, come back dear" his mother called out for him. Rohan turned to the two master benders and smiled once more, "Wait until we leave…" he told them, before running back to his mother.

Katara helped Toph onto his back then got onto his head to steer, within moments they were up in the air.

Iroh watched out his bedroom window as the sky bison soared into the air, smiling to himself a little.

"Take care young one… And bring home Ursa…"

 **Ta-Daa! I hope you guys liked that chapter! I really liked the Katara/Toph/Zuko moment and I also liked the opportunity to bring Lu Ten into the series. I really wish we could have had a dream sequence or flashback with him at some point in the series. But I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Valuable Time

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 27 of Sparks Ignite! Thank you all for being patient with this story and continuing to come back and read it after I've been away. I love writing this story and I will finish it at some point! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 27: The Valuable Time**

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked at breakfast the next day. They all looked around, normally Katara was the first one there, saying good morning to all the cooks and servants. But today when Aang, Sokka and Suki walked in, only Iroh sat at the head of the table, sipping his cup of tea and looking over a stack of papers.

Iroh looked up, "I'm sure she is just resting after a long night and will join us soon. Please, sit before the tea gets cold"

The other three sat in their seats. Aang looked over next to him, "Toph isn't here either…" he noticed. Sokka scoffed a little, "She always sleeps in…" trying to reason in his head, but there was a small nagging in the pit of his stomach.

Rohan walked in the room and bowed, "Master Sokka… Avatar Aang… I have a letter for you" he held out the letter in his hands. The two men exchanged a confused look as Sokka took the letter for him, "Thank you…" he said as the boy bowed again and ran from the room.

 _Sokka, Aang and Suki,_

 _There is something I need to do. I know you wouldn't understand, which is why I didn't say goodbye. I'm sorry. Toph and Appa are with me and we will be back in 5 days. That's all the time we have left before…_

 _Aang, keep the bath moving when you can. The water will keep him hydrated but keep an eye on him always. I don't think that was the last strike against him._

 _I love you all,_

 _Katara and Toph_

Sokka read the letter out loud and then bounced out of his seat, "We have to go after her!" he exclaimed. Suki grabbed onto his hand, "Sokka…"

But Sokka shook her off, "No! I'm not gonna let her go on this wild goose chase when there's somebody out there that is trying to kill people!"

Iroh raised a hand, "Let me explain Sokka…" he indicted him to sit back down. Sokka paused for a moment and sighed, sitting back down and taking Suki's hand once again, giving her a look of remorse for pushing her away. Suki smiled back slightly then looked back to Iroh.

"Zuko has been searching for his mother for months… And Katara has come closer then he ever did…" Iroh paused for a moment, "I do believe she can do this…"

A figure heard the words from Iroh's mouth and scurried down the hall. They had to hurry back, as they quickly fled from the palace.

Katara sat at the head of Appa, looking out across the sky. Could she actually do this? Or was she just wasting the valuable time at Zuko's side? She just wanted to save him… She just wanted to start over and undo the last year and spend it at his side.

Now that she knew… She knew that she wanted him, she didn't want to waste another minute. But was it already too late?

"Katara?" Toph called out, pulling Katara from her thoughts. Katara looked back at Toph who was looking down at her, "Are you alright?" she asked her. Katara then faced forward again, "I'm fine… I'm just anxious to find her…"

Toph nodded a little, "We'll find her Katara…" she tried to reassure her. Katara sighed, "I hope so…"

The figure placed their fiery palm against the stone. When they did, the stone cracked and parted. They walked down the long hallway and straight back to the chamber. The man in the black cloak stood at the head of the table, standing over it, but looked up at the sound of the wooden door opening.

"They are trying to find her sir…" the figure said, bowing when he entered, "Is this our time to make our next attack?"

The man in the cloak thought for a moment, "Who is going after her when Iroh needs to take over the kingdom?" he asked. "The waterbender and earthbender sir…" the figure responded.

The man put his fingers to his scraggly chin, "No… we must go after them…"

"And end them?" the figure asked.

The man in the black cloak turned to them and gave them a disheveled grin, "You read my mind…"

Iroh walked into the throne room to see all of the advisors bowed before him. He walked towards the throne and through the fire, kneeling on the small cushion behind it. It was a place he never imagined himself being in again, especially under these circumstances. When he agreed to be Zuko's adversary should anything happen, he never imagined anything would.

Advisor Wan stood and bowed towards him, "I must say General Iroh… although it is under the most devastating circumstances… It is a joy to see you on the throne…"

Iroh gave him a solemn smile and nodded, "Thank you… Now… where shall we begin?"

Advisor Chen cleared his throat and stood, "General Iroh… This was the exact reason why we were prodding Fire Lord Zuko to wed. So we wouldn't be in this mess" but Iroh cut him off. Iroh raised his hand and spoke, "I'm aware of your misgivings with the situation and I promise you, it is heard… But right now, my focus is on this country and my nephew's health… So unless your discussion is based on those two things, then I am not needed here…"

Chen nodded, "Of course sir…" he sat down, his chin still stuck in the air as if it were hanging by a string. Advisor Wan cleared his throat and began again. "How is the Fire Lord's condition if you don't mind me asking sir?"

Iroh sighed under his breath, "It is grave… But I have the upmost hope that he will improve…" he spoke. The advisors all exchanged silent looks. This didn't go unnoticed by Iroh, but as he looked around the room, he noticed one advisor was missing. "Where is Advisor Ming?" Iroh spoke to the group.

"He is home General… His wife has fallen ill" Chen informed him. Iroh nodded, "Ahhh how awful… I must send him a fruit basket then…"

A few advisors chuckled at the older man but Advisor Chen continued, "General Iroh… If, by Agni's will… Fire Lord Zuko does not recover… is it your intention to take the throne?" he asked him. The room fell silent, anxious to hear the general's answer.

Iroh smiled slightly, "I don't believe it will come to that…" he then began to stand, "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to…" he said, striding from the room, leaving several anxious advisors in his wake.

 **Ta-Daaa! That's it for this chapter! What do you think is gonna happen to zuko? Will Toph and Katara find Ursa in time? Find out in the next few chapters! Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Trap Door

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 28 of Sparks Ignite! So at this point, I have decided to do this story a little differently. Instead of making sequels to Sparks Ignite, I will be dividing the story into different Books. At the end of this book, a new one will begin but it will still be in Sparks Ignite. I think for this style of story, it works better then several different sequels. So currently, we are in Book 1: Acceptance. The next book will be announced when the chapter is released. Thank you all so much for reading. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters. Onto the story!**

 **Fate and Destiny are a funny thing. They are so permanent, but yet can be changed by the smallest thing. It can cause the moon and the sun to collide. Or the most opposite Sparks to Ignite.**

 **Chapter 28: The Trap Door**

Appa landed just outside of the village of Hira'a. It was a small village, unlike the city from where they came from. The homes and buildings were small wooden huts with accents of red and gold in the wood.

They landed in the woods, surrounded by tall trees covering the ground. But as they landed, they could see a beach on the other side of town. Katara imagined it would be a great place to grow up.

"Stay here buddy…" Katara said, patting his head. Appa grunted and laid down, content just to rest for a while after flying for a few hours. Toph and Katara started walking towards the village, Katara took a deep breath as they did so. This was their only shot. If they turned away empty handed, they wouldn't know where to go next. They would be lost, and Zuko would…

She couldn't think like that. They would find Ursa. And then everything would be okay.

When they walked in the town center, children bustled through the streets, running and playing. Two kids were flying a kite, with its streamers flowing through the wind. Another few kids were chasing each other, playing tag. The town was full of life and light.

"Why would anybody ever want to leave this place?" Toph asked, even she could feel the vibrations of the children's laughter and their feet running in all sorts of directions. "I don't think she did… which is why she might have came back" Katara sighed, sadly.

They walked down the main street, which wasn't much of a street at all, just a path for people to pass through between homes. Shopkeepers stood outside of their homes, selling their wares for people to flick through. Some sold fruit and other food, some sold homemade goods. Everyone had their purpose, as if it were the most perfect little town.

Katara stopped and turned to Toph, "We need to find Ikem, or somebody who may have known him… That's our first and honestly hope of finding out where Ursa may have gone after she was banished…"

Toph nodded, "Let's split up, we'll have better luck if we go separate", to which Katara agreed. They said they would meet back at the center square in 1 hour with what they find. Katara began to make her way down the cobbled street, looking for a way to possibly speak to one of the locals. She didn't want to draw suspicion to herself, if the wrong person found out that she was looking for Ursa, she could be in trouble.

Katara stopped at a food stand and looked down at the fruit. Two women stood at the stand next to her and were gossiping to themselves, as if they had nothing better to do. She rolled her eyes, Katara hated caddy women. But they were a great way to get information. She took a step towards them to listen.

"That boy is a cutie now isn't he?" the woman in the dark red sundress spoke. The woman next to her, wearing a brown wrapped dress, with her hair up on top of her head nodded, excitedly, "He is! I can't wait to watch him in the performance tonight… He is just so dreamy"

Performance? Katara frowned and kept walking, after realizing all the women wanted to talk about was this boy's figure. But as Katara kept walking, she heard more whispers and words about this play, and it seemed like the whole town would be there. If Katara had any shot of finding Ikem, it would be at this performance.

Katara made her way back to the town center, eager to tell Toph what their next move would be. Toph came up also bearing news. Ikem was now married, to a healer.

"So that could be Ursa?" Katara asked her, excited. Toph shrugged, "The woman said his wives name was Noran, but there is no saying that she didn't change her name in order to not be found"

Katara smiled wide, "We're so close… I can feel it…"

The two walked back to the town center that night, wearing red cloaks to hide their identities. They were worried that the wrong person would see them and make sure they never got to Ursa. Or maybe Ursa would see them and run, not knowing her son's fate. Whatever it was, they didn't want to draw a lot of attention to themselves.

People gathered at the town center. Where there used to be shopkeepers, was a now a stage, with townspeople gathered around, eager to hear the new performance. From what it seemed; this was a big deal for this small little town. People whispered about what they thought tonight's show was going to be and what the one might be after that. Kids giggled with excitement to see the fun colors erupt on stage.

A man walked out onto the stage and the whole crowd hushed into silence. He spoke with a booming voice, "Tonights performance would be of Love Amongst the Dragons, with our two leads being played by Noran and Ikem"

Katara and Toph exchanged a look underneath their hoods but turned their heads back to the play. The two danced on stage, no words were spoken, only using the power of their movements to convey the message. When the dark water spirit came onto the stage, Katara immediately recognized the mask. It was Zuko's Blue Spirit Mask. She remembered him saying that this was his mother's favorite play, but she didn't see the connection until now.

But all of a sudden, another figure walked onto the stage. Katara furrowed her brow and leaned in to whisper in Toph's ear, "I don't think this is part of the show…"

It was clear from the two performers puzzled looks that this man didn't belong on stage. The man was in a dark red cloak and paid no real attention to the performers. All of a sudden, he raised his fist to the sky and shouted

"Long Live Fire Lord Ozai!"

With this, chaos ensued.

People began to drop from roof tops and work their way through the crowd. They didn't firebend. They weren't looking to hurt anybody, but only look for something. Or someone.

Katara quickly grabbed Toph's hand and started running. It didn't look too out of place with everybody from the town desperate to get out of the square. But Katara didn't want to doddle. She had a strong feeling of what exactly they were looking for.

Katara didn't know where she was going. She only wanted to get them away from the crowd so they could get back to Appa and fly somewhere far away enough where they could get the rebels off of their tail. But her sense of direction landed them to a dead end. She could see the rebels at the other end, looking around for glimpses of tanned skin and blue eyes, or even a blue cloak if they were that naive, thankfully they weren't.

"Now what?!" Toph asked her. Bending would be too obvious and draw them right to their spot. Katara wasn't sure what they should do.

"In here!" a man's voice whisper yelled over to them. The two girls turned to the voice that called from the trap door below them. They exchanged a look, not knowing if they should trust the voice.

But at this point, they didn't have any other options.

 **Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! Who is the man in the trap door? Will they escape the rebels? Find out next chapter! Until next time!**


End file.
